Trial By Choice
by rainbowrose and magister
Summary: OZ arrives in Tokyo-2. Freelancers set up in Tokyo-3. A trio of teens caught in the war. Man am I an idiot! I haven't updated for the longest time! School bites...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in any way of the following: Gundam Wing, Starcraft, Breath of Fire 3, Breath of Fire 4  
  
Trial By Choice  
  
Prologue  
  
In the outskirts of Tokyo-3, there lay a base that is owned by a pack of mercenaries known as 'The Varied'. They also ran a secondary occupation as OZ 'deconstructionists'. Their secondary occupation, however, was growing to become their primary.  
  
A moderatly built 14.5th year old male wearing a white muscle t-shirt and dark green pants that was ripped at the knees, was checking a clipboard, but seemed to be rather focused with his thoughts, rather than the clipboard. He finally slammed the board on the floor and angrily walked over to a thin 15-year old male who was currently welding metal to what seemed to be a giant robot leg.  
  
"Hey! Gerad, get down here, I need a word with you!"  
  
The welder looked up from his work, removed the welding mask, and set down the equipment.  
  
He walked casually to the fairly muscle-bound character, adjusting the thick apron that covered his teal jacket and freshly pressed black pants.  
  
"Keagan (key-gin) , if this is about-" began Gerad wiping his hands on a cloth.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Keagan picked up Gerad by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall. Everyone looked at the sight, as Keagan began sputtering at Gerad, rage contracted his tanned face, his teeth gritted together so much, that his silver tooth was exposed, "We've traveled over oh-so-many dimensions destroying OZ outposts and tracking down Treize. And what do we get in return?! Satisfaction?! Honour?! We get those, but we aren't even payed for it. We're mercenaries for crying out loud! We get payed for work! Face it Gerad, he doesn't care about us."  
  
Gerad slipped out of his jacket through the bottom end, revealing a white shirt with the text: Zero to 100, and practically pasted Keagan's face against the wall when he got behind him. It was his turn to have his face contract in anger (replace tanned with fair skinned), "You don't say things like THAT about the commander!" Everyone was watching, but Gerad was deaf to the world as he chewed out Keagan for the 20th time since their travels. "*sigh* Listen man, I don't want to repeat this again, but I will. Some of those dimensions were saved, some were not, but those dimensions will be free again after we frag OZ. They may have located a dimension jumper, and they managed to get allies, but we are not freakin' giving up. Sometimes we just need to do some freelance work, besides, we've got excellent recruits of our own from all of those dimensions. Ryu 3, Cray, Duo Maxwell, Artanis, just to name a few. Remember out motto Keagan: This is our sacrifice, This is our spirit, This is our choice. The sacrifice being cash, the spirit being unity, and our choice being to oppose OZ and it's comrades......... You don't want to let people suffer do ya?"  
  
Gerad released Keagan, and Keagan collapsed on the floor with a broken nose. "MEDIC!!" yelled Gerad as he picked up his jacket and calmly returned back to his welding.  
  
"Bastard........." muttered Keagan. -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in another base near Tokyo-2  
  
Mengsk and Treize were watching an experiment, while sipping tea in progress. Mengsk set down his tea, folded his arms, and asked Treize, "With all due respect Treize, You have helped me many times, and I am in your debt. But isn't testing the Mobile Doll program on my Goliaths a bit much?  
  
*Goliaths rampaging in background, firing guns and missiles in random directions*  
  
*One Goliath fires missiles, and they do a U-turn and blow it up*  
  
Treize finished his cup of tea, and replied with a calm tone, "The Mobile Doll program was not made for your kind of mech. This is only a test to see if the original program does work. Apparently not."  
  
*Arcturus mutters something under his breath (just a waste of supplies and time)*  
  
"What?" asked Treize.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Treize rose from his chair and began to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Mengsk.  
  
Khushrenada turned his head and made a final response to Arcturus, "I have to use one of your dropships to get to a conference I'm having with the leaders of this dimension."  
  
"But of course."  
  
_________  
  
Yeah, it's shit, go ahead and flame me all you want. It may seem like crap, but I'll try to get it better in the middle/ end. By the way I've had a hard luck week, that's most likely why this is crap. Give me suggestions with the flames. I'd appreciate it.  
  
Signed, a frustrated Magister 


	2. 1 one ONE oNe

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, Zoids, Starcraft, Breath of Fire 4, Evangelion, or Sailor Moon.  
  
Trial by Choice  
  
Chapter 1: Treize's TV appearance  
  
Key: *Insert text* =Action **insert text** =Walkie-Talkie insert text=thinking to self  
  
Shinji and Asuka woke up in their usual fashion, the calling of the baka, pushing around Shinji, Pen-pen's beer and fish, and today was 'suffer Misato's cooking day'.  
  
Shinji and Asuka were flicking through the channels on the television, all the while avoiding having to nibble Misato's cooking, when they came across a photo of a man in a blue jacket, sporting a high collar with a ruffed handkerchief and his appearance was quite dignified, his gloved hands resting on a table, and the yellow shoulder patches just hanging, affixed perfectly to the jacket.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Shinji.  
  
"You really are a baka aren't you? That's Treize Khushrenada." said Asuka in a superior tone.  
  
Shinji frowned and retorted saying, "You just got that from the subtitles."  
  
He was right, but Asuka wouldn't dare admit it. Asuka just frowned and watched the channel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Cable 10 News, Todays Top Story: A man who claims to be able to help the fight against the Angels after we lend assistance to him has appeared in a conference with an audience to the UN.  
  
Now here is Yato Atisima  
  
Yato: Good morning to all of Tokyo-3 on this sunny day. *papers shuffle* We'll be covering the top story for most of this hour since this is an important matter to attend to, we do not have any specific information at this point, so we now go live to an inside camera feed of the UN building conference room.  
  
Treize: My friends, I am Treize Khushrenada, Leader of the OZ organization and possibly your salvation.  
  
*mutters of disagreement*  
  
Russian Rep.: Mistare Khushrenada, according to tha file you created for us, you claim to haf near complete militarazation of over 9 zones or 'dimensions' as you call them. We of the UN find this to be impossible since we've had no reports of attacks anywhere in the world and therefore ask for further visual evidence on the mattare.  
  
Treize: If it's evidence you request, I'll put on a show for you to prove that I am telling the truth.  
  
*lights dim in room, and an OZ soiler in the back turns on a slide projector*  
  
*first slide shows Fou Empire under siege and a dragon form Fou-Lu fighting for his empire*  
  
Treize: This is a shot of one of our earlier attempts to take control over a dimension, even though we were unable to conquer all of it, we still have a large stronghold within the North Islands of the area.  
  
US Rep.: Mr. Treize, you cannot possibly think that we would believe that you accomplished such a thing, the slide you are showing us right now could be a computer generated picture for all we know.  
  
Treize: Lady Une prefers to differ.  
  
*slide switches to the charred corpse of Zeratul*  
  
French Rep.: Now we know for sure zat zis is a fake picture.  
  
Treize: *continues as if French Rep. never spoke* This alien opposed OZ and suffered the consequences, he said that we were as tryrannic as 'Zerg', but we only want to unite humanity to bask in the glory we call life.  
  
French Rep.: If we are to unite humanity in zuch a way, why do you keell?  
  
Treize: If opposition continues to appear, the ideal cannot be achieved, also if the enemy is not stopped many forms of tyranny will take the ideal's place, forcing mankind to collapse under it's own choices and pride. But the enemy aren't the ones that oppose, the enemy are the ones that convince the people to oppose the ideal. But they eventually become the enemy.  
  
Russian Rep.: Then, isn't OZ a form of tyranny in itself?  
  
Treize: What about you?  
  
*Russian Rep. shuts up*  
  
*slide switches to an array of pictures of several members of 'The Varied'*  
  
Treize: These are just some of the enemy we must face. *hand gestures to slide*  
  
UK Rep.: You can't be serious, many of these 'enemies' are nothing but creations of the imagination. The only real enemy are the Angels. Besides, the Evas have been more than enough against them. Do you have any exclusive proof of your technology claim?  
  
Treize: They say a picture says a thousand words, but a video speaks for itself. Private, if you would be so kind?  
  
OZ Soilder: Sir! *salutes and exits room* *returns with VCR*  
  
Treize: If this tape doesn't convince any of you, I have one more piece to show you.  
  
*Soilder runs VHS*  
  
*VHS shows people from Zoids dimension surrendering, their zoids totaled by OZ Mobile Dolls; The Terran Dominion signing a treaty with OZ, Arcturus shaking Treize's hand; Sailor Scouts vaporized by laser cannons; followed by various bloody scenes and friendly scenes. END FILM AFTER 10 minutes*  
  
Treize: Remember the slide of the people I showed you? I have recently found a base of their's located outside your city of Tokyo-3, I too have an outpost near the area and will gladly dispatch a group of Mobile Dolls to prove my point.  
  
US Rep.: Mr. Treize, that is a very convincing piece of evidence you will have put up, we'll send a reporter to cover this and if this is true......... We'll talk.  
  
Treize: Thank you sirs and madams. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Shinji and Asuka: .........  
  
Misato: Er, look at the time, I'll drive you two to school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"I don't believe it! They took the crap Treize was saying hook, and line!" Keagan pounded his fist on the table, creating a dent in it.  
  
"What happened to sinker?" asked Raynor crossing his arms.  
  
"They take it after reviewing the evidence." Keagan stormed out to the launch bay and activated his Mobile Suit.  
  
Meanwhile, Xack was making technology upgrades to Artanis' Scout and the rest of the Protoss air fleet.  
  
"Lets see, the additional Photon Blasters go here and the cloak device attaches to the center engine, and... Hmm?" His overalls increased in dirt and grime when surprisingly, some oil splatted on his right breast pocket, "Huh? *shuffles around* oh." Cray had been drinking again and had replaced the psi matter with car oil. "Damn it." Xack got out from under the Scout and wiped his oil black hair to reveal black hair, the style was pretty much flat except for the front, which stuck out a little and had a sort of curved frill that made it look like a comb that had it's teeth criss- crossed. He whipped on his glasses and was about to go to the change room when,  
  
*Humming begins, Humming gets progressively louder*  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Xack clomped over to the launch bay and, "Keagan, what the hell are you doing with the Lockman?"  
  
"I'm finishing what we started Xack. I'm going after Treize."  
  
Xack started yelling something but was drowned out by the engine.  
  
"WhAt?!" yelled Keagan.  
  
Too late, Keagan's Mobile Suit blasted off into the outside.  
  
"Damn." said Xack, "I wonder?" Xack went to a corner of the room and found a busted console that seemed to have been smashed in by a hammer. "figures he'd break the override controls."  
  
Then the walkie-talkie strapped to Xack's belt went off crackling with a panicked voice on the other end.  
  
**Commander, we've detected 100 OZ Mobile Dolls heading to our position, ETA 5 minutes, orders?**  
  
Xack picked up his walkie and ordered Protoss Carriers to be released to fight the Mobile Dolls, **I'll be out in the field too, send Battlecruisers if it calls for it**, he added. just the time we needed them he thought sarcastically. But such a preemptive strike is not like Treize unless he's got some other reason in his mind.......... ________________________________________________________________  
  
Same thing as prologue. By the way those aren't spelling mistakes on the 'TV', those are supposed to be accents. 


	3. 2 two Two too

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Starcraft or Gundam Wing  
  
Trial by Choice  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Key: +insert text+ thought speak  
  
Interceptors flew everywhere, many of the Mobile Dolls succumbed to the assaults, but countered with their own. A Carrier falls, a blade is released, scewering the Doll that killed the Protoss on the Carrier. A head turns, and sees the revealer.  
  
Xack paced around the room angrily, he was like a ticked-off leopard times 3.  
  
"damn it, Damn It, DAMN IT!" SLAM!  
  
He smacked the VCR as it finished a tape of the local news report of the recent battle between 'The Various' and OZ. Xack had seen the cameraman late in the fight, he had stared at it a bit longer then he meant to and ended up with much of his Mobile Suit's shoulder amour ripped off.  
  
They had been exposed to the world, no question about it, and were preparing for any assaults from the UN, OZ, and OZ's allies. All of the staff on 'The Various' were working major overtime building units, and repairing any damage on the Carriers and Xack's Mobile Suit, Dark-Psygon.  
  
Xack stepped over to the SCV currently working on the Dark-Psygon.  
  
"How is it?" Xack looked up to the blue and black mech's head. The eyes of the suit seemed sorrowful, as if it's pride had been hurt badly. The enfuriated teen stared at the Dark Templar fashioned head with curiousity and almost didn't hear what the SCV had to say in response.  
  
"It won't take too long to repair it, but it'll be out of commision for a while since the blast clipped the right arm's main joint at the top."  
  
"I understand. {How is it that a Mobile Suit could be hurt emotionally?}" wondered Xack.  
  
+It is because it is linked to you telepathically.+  
  
Xack turned around to face Artanis, one of his mentors. +I knew that Artanis........+ Xack stressed the fact largely. His face suddenly went solemn as he recalled a private memory. +When I started training with the Protoss, I knew that immense mental strength would be needed, I passed beyond all my Protoss brethern though, despite the speices indifference. What an accomplishment that was. I was the first human to harness the powers of both the Khallis and the Uraj factors. That was one of the reasons that I developed the High-Psygon and the Dark-Psygon.+  
  
Artanis stepped forward with his eyes glowing in speech wildly, +Exactly, a shard of the Uraj is fused with the core of the High-Psygon, while the Dark- Psygon contains a shred of the Khallis crystal. The crystals react to the energies of the person piloting it, that's why you are the only one able to pilot the Psygons so well, you are the balance of Darkness and Light, the ultimate Protoss/Terran power hybrid.+ Artanis gestured during this, and since everyone hadn't quite gotten wind of Artanis' and Xack's mind-speak abilities, the ones who didn't know looked at Artanis and Xack strangely.  
  
Xack sighed and began speaking normally again, changing the subject rather suddenly.  
  
"It's bad enough that Keagan abandoned us, but it's worse that we've been revealed prematurely! Ugh,all we are left now is the diplomacy option. Jim, you and Artanis are in charge until we get back."  
  
Jim Raynor, commander of the group's Terran fleet, put on a puzzled face, shoved off the wall he was leaning on and asked who 'we' was.  
  
"Bear in mind that diplomats aren't the only ones that can be convinced. Me and Gerad will enroll in the local school, chances are that they'll be discussing Treize and us, if the homework assigned is a report of both groups, we may be able to collect a few members from this dimension."  
  
Raynor piped up when Xack finished, "I suppose you have a point there......... Don't worry then, we'll keep the base alive and running at all costs, we'll just hope that Arcturus doesn't launch an EMP Shockwave anytime soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo-3 high school (Eva pilot's)  
  
"I'm telling ya man, you should think of a name BEFORE we go in." Gerad exclaimed to his lax commander.  
  
"Don't worry so much, I'll think of something." Xack waved the situation as if it were nothing and walked toward the school in a smooth fashion.  
  
Gerad shoved his hands into his beige pant's pockets and casually walked into the building.  
  
Inside.........  
  
"Your name is?"  
  
"Jargon Reddon."  
  
"and yours?"  
  
Xack mentally flipped through a mental rolodex of words he'd learned, Arbiter? nope. Myjollnir? nope. Whelp? definently not.  
  
Finally, "Templar."  
  
"What?" asked the woman who had not been paying attention.  
  
"Er......... Tim, Tim Lars."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Phew." Xack sunk in his seat a little feeling frazzled.  
  
Seeing the look on Xack's face, Gerad sniggered to himself.  
  
Xack dismissed the gesture and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as the secretary of the school sorted out their class.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Lars and Mr. Reddon, you're in the class with the Eva pilots." the secretary said pleasantly.  
  
Gerad raised an eyebrow and asked, "Pardon?"  
  
"The Eva pilots." repeated the secretary.  
  
Gerad shook his head and said in a similar manner to his last response,"We don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Ummmm......... The classroom to the first left and the second right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She scratched her head in confusion muttering something about forgetful people as she returned to her duties.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the city of Ueda.........  
  
Keagan felt nothing as he took his Mobile suit, Lockman, in a straight beeline for Tokyo 2, OZ's main base of operations in the dimension. His fury was uncontained as he had blasted nearly anything that didn't move along the way, he didn't know it, but this wasn't fury that he was experiencing, but insanity.  
  
"There's Treize in that building." BLAST!  
  
"There he is again behind that tree." WHOOSH!  
  
"WHY WON'T HE FUCKIN' DIE ALREADY?!" KABLAM! BASH! CRACK! POW! WHOOMPH!  
  
Trapped in his own mind, obsessed with killing Treize, he rampaged through Japan not caring for any inanimate object in his path. "Nature........." the bleached haired pilot thought, "OZ cares for nature. My mother enjoyed nature herself... I should have been a botanist..."  
  
He suddenly strained himself, as if he fought an internal battle within his mind and changed faces.  
  
"No, I won't believe it, OZ is filled with nothing but ruthless bastards and a bitch or two. Treize will die at my hands, no matter what the cost. As for my mother, screw her! Screw my entire family when they didn't support me on my choice of joining the Alliance! Even my father! My gun- shop owning, smoking, father denied my position in the army! He resembled Treize in looks... but not in spirit..."  
  
Keagan's obsession was multiplying, he had flown for over 24 hours, never stopping for anything, not for food, not for drink, not for his suit, not even for the bathroom.  
  
The heat gauge fluctuated madly as it glowed red hot and burst it's glass covering, he ignored it. His stomach growled with hunger pains, he was deaf to himself. He pissed his pants, he changed into a fresh pair inside the cockpit, (hey, can't ignore EVERYTHING).  
  
"I'm coming Khushrenada, I'll find you."  
  
=========  
  
I hope you like it, I consider it one of my better works. To tell the truth, this story is the one I've put the most work into, I feel very inspired by it.  
  
signed, A no longer frustrated Magister 


	4. 3 three Three tHrEe

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam Wing  
  
Trial By Choice  
  
Key: =insert text= computer message  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Classroom at Tokyo-3 Municipal junior high school  
  
Gerad fidgeted in the school uniform he was assigned outside the door, Xack merely glanced at the knob and began to turn it. He looked over to Gerad who was still twitching, "Was' sa matta? Nervous?" Gerad glanced at his commander with a slight frown, "You're way too relaxed, what if we are recognized? "Bah, I bet not even a sixth of this class watches the news. Besides, the only pictures that OZ has of us are when we have our main disguise on. Also you, me, and Keagan wear coustumes that even conceal our faces."  
  
When they entered, nearly everyone in the class turned their attention to the pair. One nervous teen trying not to twitch his eye so much, and another who seemed unfazed from the staring.  
  
Attention broke when the teacher came in, "Hello class, today we have two new students. They are over there."  
  
Xack introduced himself, "Greetings, I am Tim Lars." "and I'm Jargon Reddon. We both come from-" Xack slapped his hand over Gerad's mouth before he could say anything else. "Shut up man." hissed the annnoyed teen.  
  
The teacher pointed over to two adjacent desks in the back row. Both boys took their seats and got acquainted to the new surroundings, opening up the red laptops that were closed in front of them.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Xack was near whapping his head on the the desk repeatedly, this guy had not talked about anything except for something called 'The Second Impact'. He wasn't physically whacking his head, but mentally is a different matter. {Does-this-guy-ever-shut-up!} He thought not realizing that his fingers and left eye were twitching.  
  
Gerad was in a similar manner, except that he was scratching notes like crazy, actually keeping up in pace with the teacher word for word in a way. "Big meteor... Antarctica... Blew up a lot of the southern hemphisphere. Hmmm, makes sense."  
  
meanwhile messages flew back and forth between Shinji's, Asuka's, and Kensuke's computers.  
  
=Does anyone have any idea who are they?=  
  
=I've done some hacking and the records show that they've existed for some time, problem is that the information I found was kinda crude, whoever typed it up left no home address on the files.=  
  
=Strange.=  
  
=What sites did you check?"  
  
=Just the government files.=  
  
=THEN CHECK OTHER FILES!=  
  
=YEESH! Fine, I'll get right on it."  
  
=No need to get your temper up.=  
  
=Stop typing baka!=  
  
=sorry.=  
  
=Do you even have a spine baka? AND DON'T TYPE SORRY!=  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Khushrenada we have gone over the evidence and your, how do you say? Mobile Doll and it's schematics."  
  
The UN has finally agreed to help Treize and vice-versa. They are now discussing technology matters.  
  
"We have gone over your armory's supply of weapons and you have quite the array. Though much of the equipment will be useless since they won't affect the angels. Some of the technology however, can be applied to the EVA production line." explained the U.S. Rep.  
  
"And what, pray tell, are the EVAs?" asked Treize with that same calm face he always had.  
  
The Russian Rep. clasped his hand together and explained the EVAs design, protocol, objective, etcetera. "... In conclusion, the EVAs are on a single meession and after that iz finished..." He paused then continued with a surly tone in his voice, "The informaceion after that is on a need-to-know basis."  
  
Treize nodded, "I understand. Otherwise, I'll come by tommorow with a shipment of weapons and armour to hand over to the EVAs. Oh yes, and by the way..." Treize tossed a disk onto the table, "You might want to see what additional adversaries you've obtained. The main opponents are detailed on that disk."  
  
The U.S. Rep. reached his hand over and picked up the disk examining it, then stuck it in a slot near a large screen.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*picture of a brown-haired, relatively pale male with glasses, wearing Dark Templar garb*  
  
Name: Xack Patchin Age: 14 (approximately) Height: 5"5 (subject due to change)  
  
Weight: 119 lbs. (subject due to change)  
  
Mobile Suit: Archgon (pronounce ar-gone)  
  
Notes: Archgon seems to be actually two Mobile Suits that merged, Mobile Suits recognized as unique Psygon series. Archgon considered second biggest threat due to it's immense strength. Person is holding rank as First in Command of growing freelance group: The Various.  
  
*follow with pictures of Psygons and Archgon*  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
*picture of a tanned skin, bleached haired male with a single square, red shoulder patch on the left, wearing a Ghost helmet*  
  
Name: Keagan Hardin Age: 14.2 (approximately) Height: 5"7 (subject due to change) Weight: 130 lbs. (subject due to change)  
  
Mobile Suit: Lockman (pronounce like walkman)  
  
Notes: Mobile Suit is considered one of the BIGGEST threats to strike OZ, able to fire missiles that disables anything mechanical on an item, calculations show that the missile can render over 99/100 percent of OZ equipment useless. Person currently holds position of Third in Command of 'The Various'.  
  
*follow with pictures of Lockman*  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
*picture of a fair-skinned, thin, unaturally red colored hair male (and I MEAN red), wearing Ghost goggles and a face mask that covered his mouth*  
  
Name: Gerad Mirof Age: 15 (approximately) Height: 5"7 (subject due to change)  
  
Weight: 118 lbs. (subject due to change)  
  
Mobile Suit: Nukeleton (pronounce as if it were skeleton)  
  
Notes: Mobile Suit is capable of launching multiple projectiles that seem to have a similar effect to a nuclear missile minus the radiation, the third biggest threat to OZ if it can get the time to prep all of it's nukes. Person holds position of Second in Command.  
  
*follow with pictures of Nukeleton*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*screen off*  
  
The French Rep. snagged the disk out of the slot and placed it on the desk again. "So we see that zis is what we are to contend with, eh? Zey don't look too hard but zey zertainly cannot be easy eizer."  
  
Treize frowned, "Don't underestimate them like I did once. It's best to attack them with skill and stealth, not brute force with an army just marching in company to the front door."  
  
"We'll zee. In ze mean time, wait for your chanze Treize, you'll get yours zoon enough." _____________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, about 900 yards from Tokyo-2...  
  
"Hee, hee, hee, Mengsk, Une, Tallgeese, it's all the same to me, hee, hee, hee..."  
  
Keagan has officially crossed the border to insanity. His stomach, about -20/ 50 full. Pants, all 12 pairs somewhat clean (he spent 20 hours washing them). His own hygeine, *cough, hack, Gak, barf!*, nuff said.  
  
He had unloaded pretty much all of his ammunition into TV, radio, and any media stations and buildings. His care for casualties were minimal, luckily, most of the buildings he had blown up were closed at the time. Otherwise, the kill count is about 120 (that's just women).  
  
Keagan kept 'focused', staring straight ahead toward the growing structures that built Tokyo-2. He was not determined to take Treize down, that's a huge understatement. Instead he had drawn a line between destruction and everythingelse, he was deep in the territory of the destruction, emotionless, alone, choking the life out of life itself.  
  
The computer suddenly blipped wildly with several red dots clustering the top half of the radar screen. "Heh, heh, heh, here they come, Leos are nothing, Taurus is scrap, and Zakus are just pathetic, bring it on. No matter how many, they will blow up. Because of me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."  
  
The Lockman raised it's firearm and began turning a dial on the right side near the barrel. Click! 2. Click! 3. Click! 4. Whirrrrrr, CLACK! 20?! The trigger was pulled and 20 Lockdown missiles fired into the mass of OZ Mobiles, the trigger pulled, 20 more missiles. Eventually, all the OZ units had been disabled, the Lockman however had used all of it's remaining ammunition reserves in the process.  
  
"Damn it. Oh well, it's more satisfying hearing screams and explosions close up anyway."  
  
A hand went a little beyond the numbered dial and thumbed a switch. The barrel retracted into the gun's trigger area, in it's place sprouted a purple, spike-tipped beam. The gun is now a sword.  
  
An OZ pilot sweated buckets as he frantically started pulling, pushing, even whacking all the buttons and levers in the Zaku's cockpit to find some sort of escape measure. "Come on, come on," his breathing was fast and panicked, he looked up to the visual screen. Their it was, beyond the crackling atmosphere of the lockdown field was a white mobile suit with a sword in hand approaching, he panicked even more. The white shape was looking more and more dangerous as it got closer. The OZ pilot tried one last desperate attempt to keep alive. **buzzz, buzzz, buzzz, this is Coporal Saihji Karedd, pilot do you read me?** No answer. **Pilot, I am willing to discuss terms of negotiation at any time.** The suit continued it's flight path ignoring the transmission. **Pilot?** SLASH! "AHHHHHHH-" the OZ coporal's last scream was cut off by the explosion, he lives no more.  
  
Keagan smiled in the shadows of the cockpit and turned his attention to the rest of the fleet. "die..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I know there isn't much EVA in this, but more applications of it will come later. R&R.  
  
Magister 


	5. 4 Four four for the city

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Gundam Wing, or Starcraft  
  
Trial by Choice  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tokyo-3's municipal high school surged with chatter as students set up their lunches in the cafeteria.  
  
Shinji's and Asuka's lunches consisted of instant-noodles and a sliced fish (all three had forgotten to go grocery shopping), while Rei's was a slice of bread and a container of rice.  
  
Asuka announced that she wasn't very hungry, scolded Shinji for not getting the supplies("sorr-" "DON'T SAY IT!"), and took off. Just as she went, Gerad arrived at their table. "Where's she goin'?" He asked. Shinji shrugged and continued eating his noodles.  
  
She wandered the halls for a while searching for someone, "What does the pilot of EVA 02 need to do to get some fresh respect around here?" Asuka checked a bunch of rooms, getting frustrated that she couldn't find the two people that should be searching for her instead. She was around the top floor when she began hearing what sounded similar to flute music.  
  
Asuka followed the music until she reached the door to the roof and opened it.  
  
She saw Xack leaning against the back wall and stop playing what looked like a greeen potato with holes and blowpipe.  
  
Xack did not turn his head in her direction, instead he continued to look out toward the city.  
  
"Guten tag. Ich habe gespürt, daß Sie kommen würden [translation: Hello, I sensed that you would come] Asuka Langley. Die Musik, die ich spielte, ist gerufen 'Enden und Anfänge' [translation: The music I was playing is called 'Endings and Beginnings' {From Breath of Fire 4}]." Xack said in a cool voice with a fluent German.  
  
Asuka scoffed and began ranting, "Was das?! How do you know my name? Why aren't you down with the others in the cafeteria anyway?"  
  
He showed no reaction and switched to a Japenese dialect, "I know your name because of your friend Hikari, plus I'm not hungry, I prefer to watch for danger than eat anyway."  
  
Asuka frowned, "You should meet Rei then, you two would be good friends." She spat it out rather roughly.  
  
Xack changed the subject, "Your aura... Most of it's fake."  
  
"What do you mean my 'aura' being fake? Isn't it as good as anybody's?" snapped the red-head.  
  
Xack finally turned his attention to Asuka's face. His eyes were unusually steel green (I know there's no such color unless eye colors come in shades besides blue's), his face was nearly like Rei's, but were strangely more full of fire than her's.  
  
"What I mean is that the way you act is nothing but a mask with detailed features. But such a thing is still fake. Your aura is disturbed somehow, I can't explain what. You yourself could be an actress with the emotions you display..." He paused. "... Allow me to quote one of my friends, Amuro, ''' It's times like these that you need to show your true feelings." He took a deep breath and yelled, '''WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT?!'''  
  
Asuka fell over in surprise. Xack grinned and offered to his hand to help her up, "heh heh heh, told ya I was gonna quote him."  
  
Then Xack fell over when a shockwave knocked him over. "What the?!"  
  
The streets below were being melted by lava, several parked cars along the sidewalk toppled, and many lamposts expired. A civilian even caught some rubble in the gut.  
  
"Shit! Gotta go Langley. See ya!" and with that, the pale teen seemed to fly over to the downastairs doorway. "Hey!" Asuka yelled, "I have to go too!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
N.E.R.V. HQ, Tokyo-3  
  
"Commander, we have detected a blue pattern signature under the city, but we can't get a lock on it. We've also detected an unidentified presence approaching the city at a slow speed. I can confirm it's not an angel." Hyuga informed.  
  
NERV failed to detect a premature angel hidden in a volcano and are ending up with a fullscale underground angel assault.  
  
"Get EVAs 01 and 02 ready, have unit 00 on standby if they fail." ordered Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Hold it were getting a transmission from SEELE."  
  
Keel Lorenz's head appeared on screen with a serious look on his face, "Let all the EVAs stand by for now, our new ally is going to get a chance to tackle the angels."  
  
Misato barked into the speaker, "And just who is this new ally?"  
  
"OZ."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Various HQ, Outskirts of Tokyo-3  
  
"Well Commander, you're back early." Raynor hovered over a console with one of the Protoss technicians prepping the High-Psygon.  
  
"With a double alert, how could I not be here?" Xack appeared from the shadows now wearing a scaled down High Templar suit.  
  
Raynor looked behind Xack expectantly, "Where's Gerad?"  
  
"He stayed behind so as not to cause panic among the students. But there's not much point in it since just about all of them are about to leave the area." he responded blandly.  
  
"Duo!" Xack called for the braided Gundam pilot.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" asked Duo Maxwell.  
  
"I'm letting you accompany me into the battlefield. If you want to, get Deathscythe Hell ready and we can set off to kill whatever the thing is."  
  
Suddenly, the radar went wild with OZ signatures. "Shit! Looks like we'll have a 52 adversary threat. Artanis, I trust your Scout is good to go?" The young commander turned to his Protoss General for the response.  
  
"Indeed." said the Praetor/ General.  
  
"Excellent. Let's roll."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Central Tokyo-3  
  
The Tallgeese headed into battle with 49 Mobile Dolls, 20 Leo Models, 20 Taurus Models, and 9 Zakus.  
  
Treize looked upon the destruction wrought on the city. He frowned and furrowed his brow, and continued to stare into the heart of the havoc.  
  
His ears suddenly perked up a little too late, as the Tallgeese became bitten by a huge set of teeth and ripped off the Mobile Suit's left arm, the thing was too quick for him to see though. Treize recovered from the shock and assesed the damage. "Agh. What the?" Molten rock dripped off the circuit-exposed stump and continued to melt a bit more wiring. "Hmmm, let's see how this thing handles Mobile Dolls."  
  
The Mobile Doll programming kicked in and began tracking the angel using infrared sensors.  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
What was two minutes was like 2 days of terror for the citizens of Tokyo-3, the Mobile Dolls and Treize have failed to destroy the angel because of it's AT field. Sandalphon had been adult for over 10 minutes, and over that time, it had developed a LVL. 5 AT field very quickly. The Mobile Dolls lasers were now useless, they could have been a better distraction than UN troops but all of them were scrap except for the retreating Tallgeese.  
  
00, 01, and 02 arrived into the heart of Tokyo-3 and looked around, weapons poised and ready to strike.  
  
"Where is it?!" yelled Asuka, external speakers on.  
  
"I don't know..." said Shinji.  
  
"Who asked you?" sneered the hot-headed pilot.  
  
"Sor- ARGHHH!" The midsection of EVA 01 got caught between a set of teeth bathing in searing hot lava.  
  
Rei reacted first stabbing the angel with a Prog-knife and the angel screeched, dropping Shinji onto the rubble.  
  
Adult Sandalphon retreated underground and rumbled off into the east.  
  
"Be more careful next time baka." -----------------------------  
  
East Tokyo-3  
  
Sandapholon traveled at an incredible speed and reached the East side of Tokyo-3 in 20 seconds flat, but it had certainly no idea what waited there.  
  
Rumble, rumble, rumble, Blanck! (yes, blanck [pronounced bla as in block and nck like tank], no other way to describe it)  
  
The angel peeked it's crimson head out of the ground and saw what it thought was a black and white Evangelion at first, but it was different, it was completely mechanical with Bat Wings on it's back, and had other features an Eva would never have, plus there was a laser scythe bearing down upon Sandalphon's head... A LASER SCYTHE?!  
  
It scurried away quickly as it's AT field was disabled unless it's entire body was above ground, but most of it's attacks involved being underground for them to work.  
  
"Leaving? That's not an option for you." The angel poked it's head out again to see a yellow aircraft with curved parts and triple cannons. The cannons fired and the angel winced a little before whipping around to hit it with a blast of lava. The lava hit the ship deadon, but the lava just slicked off a blue surface that flashed briefly before missles with blue trailing spurted out of the lava and exploded upon contact with the angel.  
  
It retreated again to the south where it erupted from the ground and put up it's AT field for protection, which now became LVL. 7 in it's panic.  
  
The bloodied angel kept whipping it's head around to check for any enemies in the area, nothing to the north nor west, but south of it, a rather thickly armoured giant robot approached it.  
  
Up close it was yellow and mechanical like the Laser Scythe wielding one. But it's head had a long black braid fishtailing in the air, and was the head's shape was long and horizontal. It had legs that had knees bent backward and it's 'skin' was colored a dark beige.  
  
Sandalphon expanded it's AT field to further protect itself but the robot continued to come after it with an even higher speed. It closed it's legs together and spread it's arms so it looked like a cross.  
  
Finally, it made contact with the AT field, but it did not take damage or even repel the bot. Instead, a rippling blue field covered it like a veil and it passed through the Absolute Terror field with ease.  
  
When it stopped inside the AT, it clapped it's hands together, and sparks began to emerge between it's fingers. The dark beige hands spread out slowly and a blue thunderball formed flinging charges on the AT field. "Any last requests?" the speakers on the bot asked. Sandalphon responded by trying to tackle it. "Bad idea bitch." ZzZzZtTttttT!! The sparking blue thunder coursed through it, frying every organ in excrutiating pain until it struck the core... Pupils went small, the core began to split into pieces, and a huge explosion erupted from Sandalphon's body.  
  
The Angel of Embryos died a horrible death, but maybe it had the last laugh. The explosion had toppled a few buildings and the yellow robot. The bot lay unmoving in the pavement and powered down.  
  
00, 01, and 02 finally caught up after seeing the great fire and noticed nothing but scrap laying in all directions, except for the the yellow bot you shall now know as High-Psygon...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


	6. 5 Five five highfive, NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Starcraft, or Evangelion  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Key:  
  
#insert text# PA/ Loudspeaker  
  
"Out like a light sir."  
  
"Good. Keep examining him, if what the news reports say are true, he can be a valuable ally against the Angels."  
  
A doctor went to the bed in the NERV infirmary and checked over a boy in triangular yellow chest armor and white pants. The brain pattern was unusual for a human, it spiked in the middle. The armor he was wearing was not out of date, but rather out of the world. It seemed to be nothing but armor they could possible apply to the EVAs but it seemed 'different'.  
  
"Hmmmm..." The doctor reached out to try to remove the armor, and...  
  
"Gack!" Whumpf!  
  
Let's just say the doctor's the one unconcious now... with some short breath... and an oxygen mask attached to his mouth.  
  
Xack studied the map of NERV throughly, tracing a route with his finger.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the Evangelion launch bay, the High-Psygon's cockpit was being examined by Ritsuko.  
  
"How does he pilot this thing?" Akagi thought out loud to herself.  
  
The cockpit didn't look quite anything she had expected, it seemed pretty empty. All there was inside was a chair, vidscreen, and a few joysticks and buttons, nothing else seemed to exist. She poked at a few of the buttons but got no results from them, until her head accidentally bumped a lever that hung overhead in the cramped (to her) area. Walls started flipping open, presenting manual controls that covered almost the entire room!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Zing! Tink!  
  
Xack's sandals squeaked as he turned around to face his assailant.  
  
A purple/ raven haired woman wearing a red beret stood in front of the doorway of the infirmary.  
  
"Sit down or I'll shoot." ordered the woman.  
  
"Hmmm... And you are?" The green eyed teen asked.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, Misato. It was the EVA pilots that dragged you out of the field."  
  
"I appreciate the help of these EVAs, I'll have to thank them sometime. But there are other matters for me to attend to, so if you'll excuse me. "  
  
Zing! Tink!  
  
The teen didn't even flinch. "Let me guess... I'm needed for interrogation by your commander?"  
  
"Not the commander, but someone else."  
  
"Right then, lead the way."  
  
---------------------  
  
Xack sat in a chair in a rather bleak room crossing his arms and (how do I put this?) overlapping (?) his legs. He stared straight ahead to a wall, as if he was expecting something.  
  
NERV staff looked at him intently behind a bullet-proof window, watching him blink, stare, shift a little, and cough.  
  
Misato stood by and gave the order, "Send in the first child."  
  
The door slid open when Rei swiped her ID card in the slot, and closed after she entered.  
  
Xack (despite his determined and hard nature) pulled up his chair and offered it to Rei.  
  
She just gave that cold blank stare.  
  
Outside, Maya watched the 'gentleman', who was still standing, fold his arms and lean against a wall.  
  
There was utter silence for several minutes, as both Rei and Xack were practically in a staring contest with each other. Both seemed quite similar in ways, but actually they were completely different.  
  
Neither person made a movement, but unknowst to Rei, but seen by the surveillance room, Xack appeared to be giving Rei the once over.  
  
Asuka was inside the camera room and spotted the shifting eyes in the shadows and thought to herself, {Great, another guy after Wondergirl.}  
  
She threw up her arms in frustration and left for Sync Tests.  
  
Xack's eyes flicked around in the shadows, examining Ayanami's aura through and through. {A synthetic aura... Interesting. But, this person... somehow there's something there, something real... Might as well talk now.}  
  
"Er-"  
  
Bang!  
  
"Ah crud..."  
  
The entire surveillance room recoiled in shock. This was not in the orders Fuyutsuki gave them. But what was even more surprising was when the boy got up clutching a dent in his armor.  
  
"Okay... pant, pant, you pierced my skin a little. That won't kill me."  
  
Still clutching the wound, a veil appeared around him and protected his body from the next 2 bullets.  
  
"Why do you shoot?"  
  
"I was given orders by Commander Ikari." Rei said in her usual bland tone.  
  
Xack frowned and began to send a message telepathically to a comrade that was grocery shopping in the city.  
  
-----------------  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Why did we have to leave him there? It would have been easy enough holding those Mobile Suits at bay while a dropship could drop a tow cable to get him back."  
  
"Artanis, you weren't the one fighting them, remember? From that first impression, it seems who or whatevers piloting that red Mobile Suit policy is shoot first, ask questions later. Couldn't even dent them or get close for that matter."  
  
Duo and Artanis presented a debriefing to each other in the base's lounge over a snack, arguing what the hell went on out there and why they couldn't retrieve Xack.  
  
"Answers will come in due time Pilot Maxwell, in the mean time we'll have to hope that the Commander gets here safely."  
  
A pair of shoes clacked along the floor rapidly and screeched to a halt in front of the lounge.  
  
A marine popped his head in the door and quickly said, "Hey, you two, we just got a transmission from the commander, said something about sending Dark-Psygon. And since you," the marine pointed at Artanis, "and Raynor are the only two besides Gerad and Keagan with authorization to release it, you need to head down to the launch bay. Here are the coordinates."  
  
The marine did a final salute, handed a disk to Artanis' fingers, and left without another word.  
  
Duo kicked back in a chair and calmly said in his laid back way, "Well, at least we know he's alive now. Your move Arty."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Xack continued running around the room dodging the bullets that Rei kept shooting him with,  
  
"Damn! Rei, couldn't we just talk like civilized people?"  
  
"If I am ordered to, I will."  
  
An explosion rattled the complex as a fist appeared in the ceiling. Xack grinned, looked up, and began to float toward the fist.  
  
Rei unloaded the last of the rounds into the shield around Xack and just stared without putting the gun down.  
  
#ALL EVANGELION PILOTS, REPORT TO THE LAUNCH BAY!!!#  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In the launch bay...  
  
"EVA 00, ready..."  
  
"Unit 01 awaiting orders."  
  
"Evangelion Unit 02, ready for battle!"  
  
"Lauch!"  
  
The Evas all lauched to recapture the pilot.  
  
Misato gave Shinji a few words of warning, informing him that EVA 01 was not fully repaired yet, as the lava might still be in the systems.  
  
Asuka being the most headstrong, charged right into the fray.  
  
"Got you now."  
  
Suddenly, panic ensued within NERV.  
  
The High-Psygon had raised it's head and powered up, all systems were activating and was breaking off it's restraints. All with Ritsuko Akagi still inside...  
  
Ritsuko found herself trapped within the bot since the entry way was now sealed shut, she had no choice but to wait it out.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Yes! High-Psygon is on the way!"  
  
Then Xack noticed the bio-scan confirmed a human being inside.  
  
"Shit, there's no way I'm gonna risk a human life in the Archgon warp. I'll just have to retreat, but I'll have to- What the?! No... it couldn't be. Langley? In that red Mobile Suit? And the others? Mother of God... There's Rei in that thing? And another boy? And what are these 3 other auras I'm sensing? They seem to be the Mobile Suits themselves..."  
  
Xack hung his head in deep thought, then decided to just kick in the thrusters for speed and retreat.  
  
"02, you're the only one in range of that thing, fire your Positron Rifle."  
  
Eva 02 raised the rifle and fully charged it, she targeted the High-Psygon carefully.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Too late the rifle fired, shields were both down on the Psygons, which meant that Akagi was vulnerable to attack.  
  
The Dark-Psygon threw itself in front of the High-Psygon's back and took the shot in the chest.  
  
The external speakers of the Dark-Psygon faintly said, "There's... a... female... inside... it... ugh... ..."  
  
It plummeted to the ground, it's midsection smoking, while the High-Psygon continued to retreat toward the outskirts of the city.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Beep! beep! beep! "Captain, that blue and black thing was right! There's a confirmed human signature in the yellow one, and it's Ritsuko!"  
  
"Agh! Too late to get it now. Even if, it would be too risky... Bring the black and blue one here though. Erm, with your authorization Sub- Commander."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
That's it for this chapter, hope it's enough for a decent one.  
  
And I'll get to the slow-moving thing in a couple chaps.  
  
Signed, Magister 


	7. 6 six SIX, heh heh, bad number

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Gundam Wing, or Starcraft or Sailor Moon, Zoids, Harvest Moon, Breath of Fire 3 and finally Breath of Fire 4  
  
========= means same place, different scenario  
  
Everyone at the Various base began to rejoice as the High-Psygon appeared in the distance in all it's glory.  
  
But as it drew closer, the Protoss began to become less jubilant and headed back to their stations.  
  
Cray, chief of the Breath of Fire 4 Worens, walked over to a Zealot who's legs were covered in bandages and asked him what was the matter.  
  
"The commander is not within the Psygon." the Zealot said dejectedly.  
  
"But I thought Xack was the only one who could pilot it."  
  
"Not when it has mental coordinates."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The Zealot went on to explain that Xack operates the Psygons mentally and manually, also, he could set them to autopilot with the right telepathic command. In this case, move with thrusters to base.  
  
"So that's why." said Cray in thought.  
  
The rest of the people continued to cheer for their commander's safe return, until she arrived in the landing pad.  
  
Momo (Breath of Fire 3) got to the landing pad first and went up an elevator to get to the cockpit, located in the chest.  
  
She did the usual procedure before opening the pit, scan for any dangerous bio-forms, tracking bugs, and any sign of air or system contamination.  
  
After a few minutes, she declared it safe and opened the cockpit doors.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
A blond woman was sitting in the seat, her face was of surprise, turned toward Momo; her figure, fair; and she appeared to be a scientist.  
  
"Er, I'm Momo, just who are you?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Xack's left eye twitched in pure frustration in the chair, he now wore Dark Templar clothing (changed in the cockpit of Dark-Psygon).  
  
Captured twice in the same day, and on a school day to boot! He was lucky this was the day his class would go to Okinawa as a class trip. Xack didn't enjoy swimming too much so he didn't care. Though if he got out, he would probably let Gerad accompany them as a reward for his time of loyal service. Scuba diving was one of Gerad's most often did hobbies.  
  
But that's besides the point.  
  
The Dark-Psygon's cockpit was shattered, the midsection was falling apart rendering it inoperable. It'd take a dozen SCVs to repair it, and even then, the time to get it fully repaired would be a week or two, and they may not have that much time before something else would strike.  
  
Besides, how the hell was he going to get it back to base? There was far too much risk in contacting a dropship or shuttle for a tow cable, it would likely be blown up as soon as it got to NERV.  
  
Nothing to do but wait it out.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Eh heh heh, who's the pretty woman?" whispered Greg, a jerkish marine who carried his gauss rifle wherever he went.  
  
A medic beside him, who was the biggest gossip of the group, whispered back, "That's Ritsuko Akagi from what I heard. Someone from the military organization here."  
  
"She single?" Jab! "Ow."  
  
Ritsuko wandered the base in confusion, she knew that she had come here because of the High-Psygon's 'autopilot', it was the inhabitants that confused and (dare I type it?) freaked her out.  
  
Worens, Protoss, a little pink haired girl wearing a mini skirt, among others.  
  
Witnessing strange and out of worldly matters,  
  
======================  
  
"En Taro Adun Dr. Light, how is Megaman?"  
  
"He's fine, and I have the material you requested for the armor upgrades."  
  
"Many thanks Xavier. I hope Megaman doesn't figure out that you stole his spare armor to get us this."  
  
===========================  
  
"Hey, Darien, how's your swordsplay coming along?"  
  
"Just fine Bit, I'd be glad to teach you some moves if you want. Your going to need more than that hunk of junk to fight OZ after all."  
  
"Whaddya mean hunk of junk?! Liger is perfect for fighting OZ!"  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down."  
  
===========================  
  
"We've got a shipment of Yellow Comet Md. Tanks, fresh from Kanbei's factories. These should help against any ground assaults."  
  
"Warp field stabilized, tanks have succesfully passed through the gate in Yellow Comet's capital city. ETA of arrival to this location: 30 seconds. Make sure they don't crash on the floor like last time."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll put the support pads on this time."  
  
"You'd better. Or I'm placing you in stasis field again."  
  
===========================  
  
"Tell me again why we have a farmer on the team?"  
  
"To homegrow supplies, it's a lot more safer and healthier than city bought stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but did we have to bring Jack's wife, Popuri too?"  
  
"She's good with the chickens."  
  
"Sure, but we brought the cows and sheeps too."  
  
"The sheep have wool for the winter sweater supply, and the cows get us the calcium."  
  
"Jack and Popuri can't even fight!"  
  
"I'd like to see you challenge them."  
  
"You are kidding right?"  
  
"You'd be surprised how quick an execution can go with a full water can bludgening your head."  
  
===============================  
  
"Konichiwa Miss Akagi, how are you?"  
  
Momo checked on Ritsuko to see how she was reacting to the new surroundings.  
  
"It's all very different than to what I'm used to, but only the people, not the technology.  
  
"Are you planning on staying for a while?" asked Momo.  
  
"... No. I must return to NERV to continue work."  
  
"I understand. Can you put in a good word to release Xack?"  
  
"Who do you mean?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Xack was the one who saved you from the laser blast according to the external camera tape. He was in the black and blue robot. Surely you saw him on the vid-screen?"  
  
"No, but if I find a new captive at NERV, I'll contact you."  
  
"Thank you Akagi."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Send in second child."  
  
Swipe. Click. Hiss. Shut.  
  
"Asuka, nice to see you again."  
  
"Who are you baka, show yourself!"  
  
Xack stepped out from the shadows and removed the cloth covering his mouth and nose.  
  
"Remember me now Langley?"  
  
Asuka thought to herself, {HIM?! He was piloting that thing?!}  
  
"I thought your voice sounded familiar." said Asuka maintaining her position in the situation.  
  
Xack took a step forward and began speaking, "Listen to me Soryuu, OZ will betray NERV eventually, they'll destroy the EVAs for the sake of the progress of their empire. I, no, we want to destroy that empire in order to see that no one is harassed by OZ again."  
  
Asuka scoffed in the same manner on the roof before and turned her head away from the Dark Templar human, "SEELE made allies with OZ, they can't be that bad."  
  
Xack's face darkened, "Oh yes they can. I've had first hand visuals of that."  
  
Asuka turned her head again, toward Patchin (Xack's last name for those who haven't read chap. 3 or forgot) this time, "And just who is 'we'?"  
  
"We is The Various, a group of many different people who want to see Treize dead. While OZ has allies far and few in between, Various have always managed to gather a new squad or person into the group in every dimension."  
  
"Dimension?" Asuka was being skeptical.  
  
"Yes dimension, it's hard to believe but you must. I'm sure whoever was in the High-Psygon has already arrived at the Various base and seen the proof."  
  
The hot-headed Evangelion pilot continued to act skeptical, "That brings up something. Where did that 'High-Psygon' take Ritsuko?"  
  
"So that's the person who was inside... I told you already, the Various base."  
  
"WHERE specifically." sputtered Asuka.  
  
"That I cannot say." Xack shook his head in saying so.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
#Second child, that's all we need from you for know.#  
  
Asuka exited the gray room and headed for the showers, she and the others were still in their plugsuits at the time.  
  
"Send in third child."  
  
Shinji entered nervously, {musn't run away, musn't run away...}  
  
"Err... I'm Ikari Shinji."  
  
"I know you, you're in my class as well with Ayanami, Langley, Kensuke, Suzuhara..." Xack continued to rattle off all the names of Shinji's classmates without flaw.  
  
==================  
  
Surveillance room  
  
"He's smart commander. That just makes him all the more deadly since he's in your son's class."  
  
"Take no chances, send in some people to knock him out."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
==================  
  
"... ... And finally, Hikari Horaki." Xack grinned a little seeing Shinji's face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything Ikari?" asked Xack as if he hadn't been captured at all.  
  
Shinji collected himself quickly but the first word out of his mouth was, "sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Xack puzzled. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I sense that you'll have Ritsuko returned to you soon. Just tell your superiors that- Huh?"  
  
Several guards burst in on the conversation wielding combat knives.  
  
Xack pushed Shinji out of the way and two Warp blades appeared, from the folds of his wrist's clothing space. Two rather large oval shaped things were strapped to his forearms emitted the blades.  
  
He engaged the guards in combat, making sure the intensity of the Warp blades was just enough to block the knife strikes, but not enough to kill anyone. Even though he was not moved by blood, he had never taken a human life in his career. Why?  
  
Families.  
  
Xack dispatched the guards with ease and before running out the door, he turned his head and said to Shinji, "If you want to continue this conversation, meet me at the alley at the tallest building in the city. you may bring anyone you wish to bring."  
  
He then cloaked and ran out.  
  
Shinji just stood there in the middle of the room, pondering what he should do.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
"Whew! I never thought that NERV would be such a big place, largest complex I've been in next to primary OZ bases."  
  
Xack cloak turned off suddenly, "No, not now." he was outside the compound and continued running, mainly because the mortars and machine guns were firing at him now.  
  
But now he could contact a shuttle for pickup. He began sending the telepathic waves to the base, where it succesfully made contact with Jim Raynor, who packed a medic, 3 SCVs, 2 marines, and himself, leaving space for Xack.  
  
However, the Templar/ Human had ordered a second dropship or shuttle to be packed with 10 SCVs and 2 medics to come along.  
  
Gerad would accompany them in the Nukeleton.  
  
"Alright crew, this is a mainly a rescue mission, when I say mainly, I mean that this is also a helping hand operation as well. When the commander was lost the second time, the Dark-Psygon was heavily injured, also when that crimson animal attacked, it may have damaged those bots we saw in the surveillance tape. The commander thinks that if we help them repair whatever's injured, we may gain some trust. To get to NERV, we've created a passage that bypasses all the layers of what our recon says is called Geofront. That passage won't hold for long though. So let's move out!!!"  
  
Shoop, Shoop, Shoop, Shoop! The dropships loaded the people and set out.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Xack ran around backflipping, twirling, and striding to avoid the bullets and explosives that were lobbed at him.  
  
He didn't think this would do any good but... "CAN'T WE JUST TALK LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everything continued firing.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Shooom! BLAM!  
  
A nuclear bomb shaped projectile hit a turret.  
  
Xack knew then that reinforcements had arrived.  
  
The dropships unloaded Jim and the two marines, all three including the Nukeleton open fired on the defences, blasting them into scrap.  
  
After the smoke subsided, "Now can we talk?"  
  
Everyone in NERV just gape-mouthed except Gendo.  
  
"Yes, we may talk now. Bring them in." ordered the 40-year old commander of NERV.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Another fine chapter put up, let me know how their personailities go, especially Gendo's and Fuyutsuki's. 


	8. 7 seven zeven SzEeVvEeNn

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Starcraft, or Gundam Wing or the Red Alert series  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Lava's gonna be easy to pick out as long we don't shift it too much."  
  
"This bio-technology's nothin' like anything we've seen before."  
  
"That's because we mostly work with psi-technology and basic mechs. We rarely utilize the powers of bio-tech. Just be careful with the uh, skin."  
  
Xack watched the SCVs repair Evagelion 01's interior and Dark-Psygon's systems with a look of no surprise on his face. He advanced out of NERV's launch bay and found his way back to main room where he joined Gerad and Raynor in a surveillance frenzy for the slow object that was detected earlier.  
  
The commander of the Various called for Gerad and smirked at his Second in Command.  
  
"Gerad, I'm allowing you to go with our classmates to Okinawa, and don't bother asking if we'll be okay without you. You should worry about yourself, we already have a small Terran outpost in the area so you'll be able to relax, but you may be called upon for duties. Otherwise, we have a jeep outside ready to transport you to the airport... Have a good time."  
  
The former colony civilian of CL194 shook hands with his commander and immediatly accepted the vacation.  
  
"I'll be back within the week of next."  
  
In the next hour, Gerad had all of his things packed and left the location. Nukeleton was being tied up with wires so a cluster of shuttles could carry it to the Okinawa outpost.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Getting Gendo to agree to accept the Various into the base was not an easy task, Xack and Raynor had to agree to several conditions before NERV even allowed the SCVs and Medics to begin work on repairing Evangelion Unit 01.  
  
The following are the conditions: 1. Will work at gun-point 2. No data of the Evangelions shall be collected  
  
3. Will remain at NERV until questioning has been completed and recorded  
  
Such requirements were a bit hard to comply with, but they agreed in the end. But it wasn't likely that Xack was about to hand over the location of the Various base just yet to Gendo. He was planning to give most of the information to Shinji and Asuka, just Shinji if she is not brought to the alley.  
  
As for the questioning Xack and Raynor would have to be exposed to a bit later, they had both agreed to just shut up during any questions that relate to locating their base. The items they had agreed to share were pretty much everythingelse they wanted to know.  
  
The one question Patchin had to ask Gendo was, "Why did you order Rei to shoot me?"  
  
Commander Ikari responded saying, "It was... a test."  
  
Xack couldn't get anythingelse out of the NERV commander about that scenario.  
  
Jim had already been questioned by Ayanami about goals and the armory. Much of the armory didn't make sense to the NERV staff, Psi Blades, GunSnipers, Dragon forms??? They originally planned to demand the TRUE weapons but then decided to let it go for now. The Various' goals was a lot easier to piece together, OZ was the enemy to them, nothing but a mass of terrorists. The unusual thing was that after every fight, the Various took any survivors and shipped them off to their homelands and families, strange behaviour for a batch of even 'stranger' people and aliens.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Treize arrived in an expansive clearing devoid of trees, but with tall grass and small shrubs with a note saying that SEELE wanted to speak with him. He had no idea what the committe of SEELE looked like, so he didn't know what kind of transportation they used in this particular dimension. Would it be a helicopter? On foot? A car was not likely to be used in such a tranquil area.  
  
Then a strange wind began to pick up and the field turned blue and everything disappeared. Treize did not flinch but was a little freaked out by the sudden change of background. All 12 SEELE monoliths appeared around the head of OZ in their circular manner, it was a few moments of silence before Treize began the conversation. "I never expected the SEELE group to be made of such... unusual members."  
  
Number 4 spoke, "We suggest you explain yourself Khushrenada. About why you and your squad of Mobile Dolls couldn't defeat the 8th Angel, when a lone robot that is not on your payroll could."  
  
Numbers 5 had it's say, "Perhaps we should dispose of you and hire the ones who defeated Sandalphon."  
  
Treize assured the twelve that OZ was completely competent for work such as this "We need a little more time to adjust to this area." he claimed.  
  
10 replied, "We will give you another chance Treize, but if you cannot prove yourself come the next angel attack, you know what we'll do to you."  
  
"I understand completely." said Treize with no hesitation.  
  
12 spoke, "In the meanwhile, we will give you the nessacary funds to repair the west wing of your Tokyo-2 base. From the reports, you have suffered greatly from something."  
  
"My sources confirm what attacked my main base of operations was an agent of the 'Various', the group that's been opposing OZ since a little after the campaign started. But the assault seemed... out of conduct with the rest of the organization. We suspect he or she has defected." explained Treize.  
  
1 made the final words, "Than perhaps this is a chance to obtain your position amongst this world..."  
  
The monoliths disappeared and the grassy clearing appeared once again, leaving Treize to contemplate on his situation. "Perhaps it's time to release operation 'enemies are allies'."  
  
Khushrenada returned to his base and approached a console with several buttons that had a cage etched on it with numbers. The buttons varied in size depending on how large the cage was. Treize punched a small circle with 4 on it.  
  
Whatever had come out of the dimunitive cage scurried to the outside and through a chip implanted within it, directed itself to a cannon (primitive ain't it?) and launched itself out of it, landing right next to Tokyo-3. From there, it turned into a pulsating patch within the ground, it had burrowed underground about 4 miles and popped into a cave where it spawned... a Hatchery...  
  
A second agent approached Geofront with an extremely slow speed. An eblem of a multi-color swirl was faded but still recognizable over the Yuri eblem. The mass steadily heading towards NERV was white and shaped like a stealth bomber.  
  
"Must fight for Yuri..." muttered a voice.  
  
Next to the pilot was a Yuri Clone whispering instructions into his ear, maintaining a control over the bleached haired pilot's mind.  
  
"That's it. Move towards the opposing one, find the Various commander and kill him, kill him and the group goes with it. The Zero-System imbedded among this material will aid you in battle and you will win..." hissed the clone of the maniacal bastard.  
  
"...yes..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All done. That wasn't an easy job."  
  
"Good. Get to work on the Dark-Psygon, the Medics will take over now."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Evangelion Unit 01 had it's systems repaired, now the organic bits were getting worked on by Terran Medics. A rather quick 4 hours had passed since The Various had blown NERV's defenses to smithereens. A small batch of G.I.s and Flak Traks had arrived to protect NERV until the SCVs had the time to set up some Sentry Guns and Missile Turrets. Xack was being called for questioning now, being interrogated by Asuka again.  
  
===============================  
  
"For the last time, where is the base located?"  
  
"I'm not telling NERV anything about the base's area! That's for Shinji to know if he agrees."  
  
The pilot of Unit 02 raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you tell Baka- Shinji?"  
  
Xack sneered in Asuka's face, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He proceeded to fold his arms across his chest and cross his legs. His face smirked and seemed to dare Asuka to try and ask that again.  
  
Instead she frowned, put her hands on her hips and was about to ask where the base was again with an added threat, when from up above Geofront came a bomb.  
  
BLAM!!!  
  
Xack instantly knew who dropped the bomb.  
  
"It's Keagan!"  
  
"What? How do you know that from one assault?" asked Asuka.  
  
"From the intensity of the bomb." replied Xack "Now I reccomend that you get in some sort of shelter and lay low."  
  
"You can't order me around."  
  
#All Evangelion pilots, suit up and get your butts down to the launch bay!#  
  
"That can." Xack simply said.  
  
=================================  
  
In the main deck, the screen showed a cloud white mass above NERV. Geofront lay below it with 2 layers blown clear off it! Another bomb flew out of the bottom of the mass and blasted another layer into pieces.  
  
"Damn! Is he mad?!" screeched Xack.  
  
"At this rate, he'll penetrate NERV in a matter of minutes." informed Hyuga.  
  
Xack quickly thought to himself, he turned toward the launch bay and ordered an SCV to send for the High-Psygon.  
  
The SCV named Margun was wide eyed in surprise and asked if Xack was crazy or not.  
  
"I'm not crazy," responded Xack "but I have a plan. Send the High-Psygon to these coordinates and I'll get the Dark-Psygon to the exact same area."  
  
"But not all the systems function! Only 30 percent of it's circuits have been fully repaired!" protested Margun.  
  
"I know, but if my hypothesis is correct, your monthly vacation begins early." said Xack with a serious look on his face.  
  
"... ... Oh all right." Margun gave in and opened the cockpit to the Dark- Psygon. "Commander, HQ says that ETA of the High-Psygon's arrival at specified coordinates is about 3 minutes."  
  
"Good. The sooner the better, make it two minutes by activating the thrusters."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Xack made a final contact to NERV, he patched in through his com-link.  
  
**Could someone open the launch bay doors?**  
  
**What about our agreement? Staying here until all questioning has been done?**  
  
**To hell with them! Many things are far more important than such conditions. Besides, if we can't stop Keagan from destroying NERV, why bother with the questioning?**  
  
Fuyutsuki took no hesitation after Xack responded and gave the order for the Dark-Psygon to launch. He was about to send the Evangelion pilots as well but, **NO! Keep them back!** yelled Xack over the com-link.  
  
**Why?**  
  
**Because of Lockdown! If the EVAs get lockdowned, all machinery will fail and be disabled for several minutes! If any of that aura I sensed before I was captured the second time was real-**  
  
"Then the EVAs will go beserk, endangering the pilot's lives." finished Misato.  
  
**If you call it that...** Xack quietly said. **In other words, don't launch the Evangelions, no matter what situation I'm in.**  
  
And at those words, the Dark-Psygon flew off into the air and started running along the streets of Tokyo-3 as soon it hit the ground. It was spotted immediatly by Keagan who was just dropping a third bomb onto Geofront.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Within the cockpit of the Lockman in it's bird form, both the Yuri Clone and Keagan screeched at the same time, "YOU FOOL!!!!"  
  
Keagan began to chase Xack, a Mobile Suit race, and whoever loses gets to die or be spared.  
  
{Damn.} thought Xack as he dodged the Lockman's laser blasts swiftly. {Time to kick it up a notch.}  
  
The Dark-Psygon switched on the thrusters and... Putt putt. {Ah, hell!}  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Regardless of everything Xack had said, Gendo had ordered that all three Evangelions be launched. This action was called for in order to see the Various commander's potential on the battlefield.  
  
**Remember, only watch him.**  
  
**Hai...**  
  
**Hai!**  
  
**musn't run away...**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{Why isn't he locking my Mobile Suit? He could kill me easier this way. Then again, why is he after me in the first place?}  
  
Xack had no time to examine the aura within the white bomber, as he had to sustain complete focus on whipping around on the ground to avoid any further damage to the Dark-Psygon. He was near the rendezvous point and High-Psygon was waiting there. He just had to get past one more street. That's when he saw them, a civilian mother and her child gawk-eyed at the Dark-Psygon, and a bomb headed straight for Dark-Psygon's head. {They will surely be caught in the blast.} thought Xack. He made no reaction and let the bomb come toward him. **Run!** screamed the external speakers on the black and blue robot. But they didn't run, they just stood helplessly on the pavement.  
  
Too late anyway, the bomb had struck the target's hand that had been stretched toward the sky to catch the bomb.  
  
From a distance, Asuka found this foolish, Rei was confused, Shinji was at a stand still, all three awaited the mushroom cloud to follow. But none came.  
  
Xack had contained the explosive in his plasma shield at the cost of 800 points of shield and much of the Dark-Psygon's parts. Both arms, elbow down were torn apart, the head's circuitry was completely exposed, and the right leg was completely missing. The Dark-Psygon struggled to keep standing and then collapsed to the ground with a dull thud on the side of it's head  
  
The child and mother escaped safely, thanking the mysterious bot in their minds.  
  
Within the cockpit, Xack pulled down the bottom half of his Dark Templar mask and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and closed his eyes, {Your welcome... Now to test my theory.} Xack emitted psychic waves at the High-Psygon, focusing the remainder of his strength...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Far too easy." muttered the currently blank eyed pilot and the Yuri Clone. Lockman cocked it's gun and layed a finger upon the trigger, poised to launch a plasma assault. "Heh. heh. Hm? ARGH!"  
  
The High-Psygon rammed the Lockman making it spin uncontrollaby in the air. The Lockman flipped to robot mode in mid-air and recovered quickly, raising it's gun again ready to lockdown the yellow Mobile Suit. That's when it happened... Both Psygon's glowed with their respective auras, blue and red (like both Archon kinds), and launched the auras at each other. The auras exchanged and the Psygon's were now emitting one another's aura. Then the ground around (JUST around, as in about the area of which their feet cover) the Mobile Suits began to crack and sunk into the ground as beams of red and blue light spewed out toward each other and made contact. A massive purple entity emerged from the center of the light and temporarily blinded everyone in the vicinity of Tokyo-3 and a little bit beyond.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Just before the Yuri Clone opened his eyes, he shook a little and thought to himself, {It couldn't be? Not that...} He opened his eyes and saw what he feared to happen. This Mobile Suit was like none other, though it's structure was similar to a Dark Archon's, it had a slightly smaller head and High Archon (just the normal Archon) eyes. It was not in a huge sphere like Archons, but just bathing in a shallow aura covering, a purple one. The energy made up the limbs of the Archgon as well. It's head was in the exact same shape as Xack's, even the hair was the same.  
  
A crude mouth appeared and began speaking to the Lockman pointing one of it's right hand fingers at the Lockman, it's voice was rumbly like an Archon's but mixed with a Dark Archon's and Xack's voice, making for a rather freakish tone.  
  
"Yuri, you dare defile the mind of one of your traitors? Even after he chose to come to our side?"  
  
"I indeed dare, all will fall to Yuri and none shall turn from me."  
  
"He had the strength to defy you because he didn't want to work for a madman who didn't pay him!"  
  
"Ah, but now his mind is weak from using this Mobile Suit, and I intend to use this for my own ends. And it's not like you payed him... Did you now?"  
  
"Every third Friday of the month, but we need to save resources, so he doesn't get payed as much." said Xack folding the Archgon's arms across it's chest.  
  
"What use do you have for a man who cares for nothing but himself?"  
  
"To ensure that you don't use him!" The Archgon charged forward with an energy fist and missed striking the Lockman even though he changed fists at the last second. "What the?!"  
  
The Yuri Clone tsked at Xack, "Did you really think that we'd come here unprepared? OZ has released the Lockman's true powers through the Zero System."  
  
Xack was surprised to hear this and remembered the time when the Lockman became a finished model.  
  
@Flashback.com  
  
Xack: So it's finally completed... The LM-001.  
  
SCV: This should hold Keagan over until next month's paycheck.  
  
Xack (uneasily): We did solve that matter with that program didn't we?  
  
SCV: We couldn't delete it, but as long as the pilot doesn't lose control over the Lockman the Zero System won't kick in.  
  
Xack: Good, we don't want a renegade on our hands. A colony was lost when the Zero System first surfaced in Treize's homedimension. Even though we didn't witness it, Dr. J's word is good enough for me.  
  
SCV: Do you think 'he'll' try to take it?  
  
Xack: Very likely.  
  
Flashback.com log off  
  
"How?" was all Xack could say afterwards.  
  
Suddenly, #UNIT 02 and 00, ENGAGE BOTH TARGETS!#  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Captain Katsuragi! What are you doing?!" yelled Fuyutsuki.  
  
Misato turned to face him, presenting a pair of blank eyes.  
  
Fuyutsuki gasped briefly before he felt his mind slip away as well.  
  
-_-_ 


	9. Mission 1: Route Yuri forces from NERV

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Gundam Wing, or Starcraft or the Megaman X series or Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 or Advance Wars. Xack, Keagan and the Mobile Suits they pilot are of my creation.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Key:  
  
=insert evil text= equals evil mind speak  
  
@Flashback.com  
  
Archgon blocked several pulsitron blasts from Eva 00 using an energy shield it erected on it's forearm. {I told them not to come. And now they want to fight?} "Hyaaaahhhhhh!" Archgon yelled a war cry pulled back it's shield and lauched a psionic energy ball at the Evangelion's head, just missing it by an inch but making 00 duck.  
  
Yuri Clone fended off Eva 02's attacks from it's halbred and retaliated with a few beam sword strikes of it's own. {Impressive. The technology here is more advanced than I thought. This metal is actually blocking my beam. I better take control over her before it gets out of hand.}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Something zinged in Asuka's mind, =You have no use for this mind anymore.=  
  
"Is that you Dummkopf?" Even though no one besides Asuka could hear Yuri mind-speaking to her, the external speakers and the Lockman only defending itself while rarely moving was enough to warn Xack what was happening.  
  
He could do nothing about Yuri speaking to Asuka directly, should it happen, but he could throw the Clone's focus off. The Archgon broke off from Eva 00's prog knife attack and threw a psionic energy ball at the Lockman.  
  
"Whoa!" Yuri Clone #103 stumbled upon his butt within onto the cockpit floor and lost contact with Langley's mind. Xack quickly rushed toward the Lockman and cracked the power pack that was visible above it's forehead. "YAG!!" Keagan and Clone yelled in frustration as the Lockman dipped into the ground. The impact was hard and only Keagan survived the crash. Yuri Clone 103 was not so fortunate as a live wire had wrapped itself around his head.  
  
"I know you won't thank me. Your just following orders. So carry out your duty." said Xack not facing Asuka and Eva 02.  
  
And she did so, choosing to attack with her fists.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Keagan unconcious and all three Evangelions now assaulting the Archgon (Asuka screeched at Shinji to join in), things looked desperate for the remaining field member of the Various. 01 made Archgon stumble forward from a prog knife in the back. It (Archgon) found itself staring into a positron rifle, and it fired. The Archgon skidded across the ground and into a hillside. "Damn! Hey, wait a minute..." The hillside he crashed into was in the area where the Various base was. Xack chose to call for backup at that moment. **This is Unit Leader Psi-Delta, requesting Rezoid Unit Leader X for backup. Do you copy?**  
  
The cockpit still looked like a cockpit, but the pilot was different. The Archgon glowed purple but so did Xack. His clothing had changed as well, he wore a mixture of Dark Templar and High Templar. Xack wore the High Templar armor and carried the Dark Templar's mask, his partially scaly hands that came with this form clutched the radio speaker, while the ankle part of his white pants with black hemming rested on the ground hiding his bare feet.  
  
The radio crackled a bit, Xack suspected it to be broken but then a voice merged with the crackling. **We got your bearings guy! X is arriving in the Mega-Chameleon. ETA 10 minutes. Get out of the way before the weapons launch!** cracked the voice in an English accent.  
  
Xack quickly responded, **NO! No weapons! Just get X to use the Stun Grenade! There are only youths piloting my assailants! I repeat, YOUTHS!**  
  
**Is this some sort of joke commander?**  
  
**No, it isn't. You got the visual feed right? And why is the ETA ten minutes Agh!** A punch from 02 contacted with Archgon's gut, getting past it's shield. The shield lowered and Asuka immediatly took advantage of the situation by lauching an uppercut to the Archgon's chin. A purple hand raised itself quickly and caught the fist. Then 00 caught Xack by surprise and buried an axe within the Archgon's back. Rei dragged the axe down the Archgon then removed the axe from the backside, and Asuka backed off, suddenly purple energy spurted out of the Archgon's back knocking 00 onto it's own back. Xack thought he was as good as dead due to the massive energy loss. But according to the status console, the Archgon had lost no power. Then the energy flow stopped spewing. The 'skin' of the Archgon repaired itself and the energy formed into a an exact shape of a pulsitron rifle! Xack smiled and thanked Rei, "Thanks for the boost, I didn't know Archgon could do this."  
  
"..."  
  
Xack discharged several energy shots at 02 who was charging at him with prog knife in hand. One of the blasts hit the prog knife, knocking it into the middle of the city.  
  
**Commander, what happened? We lost reception after we heard a weapon split through the air.**  
  
**It's all right, I've recovered.** Xack paced himself between breaths to continue his stamina for the fight.  
  
**By the way, we just got attacked by OZ, we had to resort to using our Rezoid Squadron.**  
  
**I see. Understandable, just get the Mega-Chameleon here. Over and out.**  
  
Flashback.com log off  
  
The battle ended with Xack slashing the umbilical cables and with only 5 minutes of power at the minimal performance stage, they succumbed somewhat easily to the Archgon and Mega-Chameleon. They ended up calling the Zero MXM to help get the Evangelions to the Various base. Many other Terran Dropsips were released to bring the Lockman home as well.  
  
Shinji and the girls were pulled out of the lifeless EVAs and taken to the medical bay, where they rested for most of the day.  
  
Rei was the first to come to, her eyes were open but she showed no reaction to the new surroundings. Rei just lay on the bed staring at the ceiling still in her plug suit. She had been given orders from Gendo to react to her own accord if she was captured. Since Rei wasn't used to moving to her own will, she just decided to follow Shinji's movement.  
  
It was another 2 hours before Asuka became concious again, she leapt out of the bed as if she was laying in a pile of rusty nails. "Where is this place?!"  
  
A doctor came through the door to check on the status of the children and noticed the firey pilot already up. He took one quick look at the medical status screen above the bed and clicked a few buttons on a panel near the screen. Asuka felt something drop off her head and hands and clatter to the floor, she looked down and noticed three very small dots on the floor.  
  
She looked up again and saw the entry door slide open.  
  
"I see at least two of you are awake children. Those items that came off you are our version of EKG examination units. Quite more advanced isn't it?" Xack smoothly walked into the room, now in his High Templar armor, almost gliding. "Doctor, you may leave."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Protoss/Human explained what happened after he cut the umbilical cables and added, "When Shinji is up as well, meet me in the vid room. Just take a left out of this room, travel forward for 2 hallways and take the third right."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We recorded this news report while you were asleep. I thought you may want to see this."  
  
Click!  
  
I am Idan Retsu, filling in for Yato today. Our top story involves the alliance between OZ and our very own NERV. First off, NERV has been recently infiltrated and taken by a group called Yuri. We are unsure whether the group is made of, ahem, females.  
  
We can now confirm that the following personnel of NERV are possibly being held hostage: Ritsuko Akagi, Gendo Ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki, and Misato Katsuragi. We'll have more come time.  
  
Also OZ leader, Treize Khushrenada, has recently announced that they have the situation under control and they can take NERV back within the week. This event may greatly help the alliance with one another.  
  
Moving on, the Evangelions recently lost to a pair of other giant robots supposedly from the Various. The same people that OZ is fighti-  
  
Click! Zyuu!  
  
"I'll make this quick. Apparently, during our fight, the original Yuri took the time to bust into NERV. My best bet is that they went in there to get information on the EVAs, perhaps even to build one of their own.The bombs from the Lockman wiped much of an area of Geofront, with my men repairing Geofront and NERV staff watching the fight, it provided enough distraction for him to get in and take over NERV with a Yuri Prime unit. And on another note, Yuri is actually a hidden branch of OZ. Many of their units employ powerful mental abilities and physical strength. One false move and your Evangelions could be half drained of power in one swift beam from a Floating Disc. If we don't stop them before OZ 'stops' them, I'd say your world may develop a complete trust in OZ eventually, resulting in possible destruction of the Evangelions."  
  
Asuka scowled at Xack, "How do we expect to do that without EVA 02?"  
  
"It's been taken care of." replied the commander of the Various calmly, "Our technicians have hooked up a temporary power source to all three Evangelions. Should last for about 3 weeks, give or take a few hours between recharges. As for the LCL..."  
  
Shinji wasn't listening to the conversation. He was worried for Misato's sake. Sure she was an alchoholic and a messy person, but she was still his and Asuka's guardian. Within himself, he could feel something he'd rarely felt in all his life. Was this courage? Was he finally building a 'spine'?  
  
Rei was blank during the conversation. She wasn't sure what to do now, then again... When has she besides during orders? But Gendo was stuck within NERV held hostage by some group called Yuri, she wasn't going to stand by idly while he was in there. Not after what he did for her, for her life, not his.  
  
"... for the last time, we didn't sabotage the EVAs Asuka." Xack's patience thread was thinning out with Asuka's constant badgering over what the Various had done to 02. One more little complaint about what the power cell would do to Eva 02, and he swore he was going to choke Asuka for a straight minute.  
  
"Well whether you did or did not, we're not helping you, we'll get NERV back all by ourselves. With my guidance of course. Isn't that right Wondergirl and Baka?"  
  
Asuka turned to face the remaining two pilots for their cooperation about her leadership.  
  
Shinji and Rei surprisingly had no hesitation in saying "no."  
  
"What?! Wha da ya mean 'no'?" Asuka placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Rei and Shinji.  
  
Xack placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder and spun her 180 degrees, he had read the minds of all three children during interrogation, he'd seen their torments, their reactions toward others, and who they cared for. He knew what to say. "Soryuu, you've worked with them for some time. Surely you understand at least the feelings they have toward the people around them. Then again, you don't even take the time to get to know them, you focus only on yourself..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled the red-headed pilot.  
  
"I mean that you 'alledgedly' don't care for anyone else, except Kaji Ryoji."  
  
"... "  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"X, Zero, report to the armory slash shooting range. Ikari, put that down, it's got a hair trigger." Tanya of the Alliance was to train the three Children in basic firearms and if possible, semi-automatics. Progress so far was Shinji's hands shaking very badly after having to shoot 8 rounds straight with a handgun, Asuka already handling a machine gun with near complete mastery, and Rei only using the same handgun as Shinji did with better results.  
  
Bam! "Sorry." The bullet imbedded itself in one of the fluorescent light sticks, putting it out.  
  
"Ummm... We uh, needed to replace that anyway." The light fell down and shattered on the floor.  
  
Bam! "..."  
  
"Damn it, if Ikari does it, you have to do it too Ayanami?"  
  
"I am only following my own decision."  
  
"What is your decision?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I will tell you when I am ordered by Ikari-san to do so."  
  
Ssss! Clack! One of the leaders of the Rezoid Unit came in, Zero, the Maverick Hunter. His long blond hair fluttered behind him as he walked toward the three EVA pilots.  
  
"So these are the new trainees." said Zero with his arms crossed.  
  
Asuka scowled at Zero, "What makes you so big then?"  
  
"My saber," with that Zero whipped out his Z-Saber, the green beam shined well on it's own without needing any help from the fluorescent light sticks on the ceiling.  
  
Zero then added, "and my experience as a Hunter."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
X arrived in the room after Zero showed off his sword. His standard blue armor was now grey and black with minimal details, no doubt this was a stealth suit. "Tanya, are we prepared for the infiltration?"  
  
"Nearly, we just need to have the boy practice a little longer."  
  
A shady voice appeared out of nowhere, one that the EVA children could not understand, "En Taro Adun X, Neir Ma Tanya." A Dark Templar leapt out of the shadows of a corner in the armory. His sudden appearance (and his physical appearance) frightened Shinji. The next conversation also didn't make sense to the Evangelion pilots since the speech was entirely made of Protoss tongue (for the sake of the readers this will be English [also, when your part of a group of people from multiple dimensions, it's best to learn the languages of the unknown]  
  
Tanya: I'm well aware of the matter of time, can't wait to get in the field myself.  
  
D. Templar: You aren't going on this mission, and neither is Zero.  
  
Tanya: What?! Why not?  
  
D. Templar: The two of you are only the trainers for this particular mission, but your also the backup should we fail. That, and your guns are way too loud for the infiltration. Plus Zero's armor is too brightly colored.  
  
Tanya: Why not just give me silencers and Zero a stealth ugrade?  
  
D. Templar: One, you hate silencers, and two, Zero doesn't want upgrades. The only upgrades he'll take are repairs to his current body and Mobile Suit.  
  
Tanya: *Grumble* Then who's on the front squad for this mission besides those three children?  
  
D. Templar: Me, one other Dark Templar, a few Ghosts, X, and Xack. You may as well return to training now Tanya.  
  
Tanya: One last question.  
  
D. Templar: You may, how you Terrans say it, 'shoot'.  
  
Tanya: Why only an infiltration?  
  
D. Templar: Remember the news report? It said that they confirmed NERV staff are inside. Plus, some of our staff are inside, including Jim Raynor. I fear for what information Yuri may gather for OZ...  
  
The Templar cloaked again and left.  
  
Shinji was shaking from the spooky tongue of the conversation, Asuka left in the same position as Shinji (but she stopped shaking sooner [just before anyone could see her]), Rei asked Shinji if he knew what the scaly person with glowing eyes was. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d..." was Shinji's response.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
NERV HQ  
  
"Thank you for the password Ms. Akagi." Yuri (original) left the blank-eyed scientist in the MAGI computer room to hack from there and proceeded to the bridge to further his own hacking attempts.  
  
Klick, Clack, clack, calack, klack!  
  
"This isn't as easy as I thought. The plans on the Evangelion are within OZ's grasp, just need to get past this MAGI firewall."  
  
Clack, click, klik, klick, clak, clik, tap! "Eh? What the?! Not again..." The MAGI computers completely blocked off Yuri's progress in the NERV systems. Melchior, Balthasar, and Caspar, were the biggest hacking problems the genetic brain had come across in his travels with OZ. {The Maverick Hunter computers were never so hard. Neither were the Orange Star systems. And Yuri Prime #45 had no problem claiming everything in this complex, everything but the MAGI computers. They aren't even taking the passcodes from the one who knows them. How is this possible?} "May as well get my men to tear the MAGI down." muttered the frustrated Russian renegade.  
  
Yuri left the bridge and located his main interior patrol, headed by a mind- controled Misato, he went by them and saw his left corridors patrol, their leader was Maya (carrying a pair of machine guns). Yuri continued to wander around NERV encountering his other patrols, each one headed by a different NERV staff member. After finding his way out of the complex, he went to his base area and began production of 30 Brutes...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the ruins that was part of Geofront  
  
**Arbiter in position commander. Awaiting further instructions.**  
  
**Prepare interdimesional Recall.** "Hang on you three, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Xack clustered the rag tag group to make sure they would all be caught in the Recall warp. Since this was the EVA children's first warp, they all had received barf bags just in case.  
  
Xack was now equipped with just a dark grey bulky chest armor, it covered much of his midsection, and it looked like he was wearing a mini-size version of EVA 01's chest and back part (including the sticking up things that hold the prog-knives).  
  
The surroundings of the armory became a blue blur as the eerie swirl of energy surrounded the Various agents and Evangelion pilots. The trip through the warp field was brief, but rather exciting, waves of many shades of blue flashed before everyone's eyes. The Dark Templar, Ghosts, X, Rei, and Xack could maintain a straight, upright positon, but Asuka and Shinji had trouble holding their ground and just couldn't stand up again for the duration of the warp. Then that light blue circle at the end of the warp suddenly became large and covered everyone.  
  
5 seconds later, the light cleared and the location had changed. Shinji opened his eyes (he shut them halfway through) and saw the Arbiter's miniscule shadow fly by them and go off back to the Various base's direction. Xack cocked the hammer on a gun that looked like it came out of the wild west, minus the fact that it had a silencer on it. "Alright, let's rock. Initiate phase 1 of our plan." Both Ghosts went into cloak and Xack told the others to stay out of sight of the Yuri units.  
  
"OK Commander, where do we aim the nukes?"  
  
"At-"  
  
Xack's order was cut off as all three EVA children had heard what Ghost #1 had said.  
  
Shinji/ Asuka (S= fearful, A= screeching): What did he say?!  
  
Rei (quietly): What was that?  
  
The now verbally harassed Protoss/ Human tried to explain over the two louder voices that it was a controled blast, the radiation would stay in the area the nuke exploded, so long as they didn't approach the area where the nuke landed for about 10 minutes, they'd be okay when they entered that particular area.  
  
"Just how large is this radius?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Should level about half of this Yuri base. Luckily, he built this one distanced from what remains of Geofront. NERV, Tokyo-3 and everyone inside the shelters will live and the nukes serve as a spectacular distraction for our infiltration."  
  
"... Alright, launch them." grumbled Asuka.  
  
"OK then, Zain, Zeke, approach the edge of the base and launch the nukes as far away from yourselves as you can, but make sure you camoflauge them well among the buildings." Though Xack was prone to make decisions that didn't involve casualties, he never forgave those who had joined Yuri without the use of mind control (actually, it was everyone but the Slave Miners, but Yuri can't set up a resource facility in such an area). Many of them had actually slaughtered their own families, this was true in the case of Keagan.  
  
HiStOrY LeSsOn  
  
He became part of the Yuri team, taking on the role of an Initiate, during their invasion of South America. He was quite sadist at the time and didn't regret any of the kills he made, this was most likely the result of Keagan's work with his father, he secretly helped him with the gunshop his father ran. Anyways, Keagan killed his father, mother, and his two sisters. One of them being only 10 years, the other was 20.  
  
ClAsS dIsMiSsEd  
  
So it happened, two nuke position dots pasted themselves on a seperate building. As soon as the nukes came, the twin brother Ghosts ran from the enemy base as the nuclear missiles began to touch down and Yuri personnel began to run in all directions for openings, even one of the Brutes was screaming for his life.  
  
KAFOOOM! BANG! BOOM! x2 in volume  
  
"All units, go, Go, GO!" ordered Xack with a ferocious tone.  
  
"Alright, sheesh! Mein Gott!" spitted Asuka.  
  
As the group headed in, Dropships and Shuttles began appearing from the skies dropping ropes and teleport beams which in turn brought down Marines and Zealots. Other transport vehicles were bringing out Dragoons or Siege Tanks with parachutes attatched onto the tanks and various vehicular units. Then from west, Md Tanks (Advance Wars) made their way across the plains, cannons at the ready.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Location: Okinawa Gerad's hotel room  
  
The last day and a half had been very fun for Gerad, besides having to tolerate Kensuke's and Toji's antics in the room.  
  
Recently Kensuke complained of missing the latest Evangelion battle, nothing but more text messages from the government. Gerad was intrigued by this and watched a news report while both stooges were still asleep the previous night. Using the subtitles and photos taken at the time, he understood what was going on between NERV and the Various.  
  
Seeing the Lockman perform like that against the EVAs disturbed him, OZ had indeed released Yuri into the fold. He began to think of what may happen in the next few days of this campaign, many of their battles against OZ proved to be nothing but a large skirmish. On several occasions the entire campaign in a particular dimension only lasted between 2-3 weeks! All OZ needed was a quick bond with the locals and they were off to the next area. These bonds were hazardous to the Various, so far, dimensions like X's homedimesion had been overrun with OZ mobile suits and dolls, near everyone was Maverick or OZrick except for X, Zero, Alia, and a partially rebuilt Iris. Gate, a rebuilt and upgraded Vile, and Dynamo worked with OZ. It sickened him to remember it.  
  
This reminded him of a set of plans Keagan recovered on an operation in the Wars World dimension.  
  
@Flashback.com  
  
Xack: Keagan, Status report.  
  
Kegan: **No casualties Xack, as always.**  
  
Xack: Good, good. What did we recover at the base?  
  
Keagan: **Aside from a whole batch of half-completed Vayeates and some Acguys, we found a set of plans in a trash bin. The thing had a steel lid! Had to use Sami's bazooka to get the thing open.  
  
Xack: What it it? {They must be pretty lazy not to burn the things.}  
  
Keagan: **It looks like the Big Zam, but the blueprints show it to be a bit bigger and taller. The legs have a ton of extra boosters on them, and the 'head' has some laser cannon mounted on it. The name for this thing is KZ- 0, King Zam prototype. If we encounter these things, it may be difficult to take out. Despite our battles with Big Zams, OZ may equip it with 'other' technologies for better mobility.**  
  
Xack: Right... You can come back to base now. Over and out.  
  
Gerad: Xack, do you really think that OZ can complete the thing?  
  
Xack: We had a difficult time finding this factory, I suspect that they might be able to complete it if we don't look everywhere in the dimensions.  
  
Gerad: Hmmmm... *bites lower lip*  
  
Log out Flashback.com 


	10. What to do, What to do

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Starcraft, the Megaman X series. The only thing about this that I own is Xack, Keagan, and Gerad... That and a DVD of the first 4 episodes of NGE (Besides that, I've only researched Evangelion on Google searches)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bang! Bang! Thwip! Tong!  
  
"Gah..." Thump!  
  
"I never knew Yuri would go to such drastic measures to win NERV." Zain reloaded a tranquilizer gun after firing the last two rounds, one into Aoba and one into the wall by accident. "Forgive my marksmanship sir, I havn't poured bullets into anything for a long time."  
  
Xack checked the body of the NERV employee and contacted a recovery team via radio. **... ... Okay.** "Zain, don't worry about shooting the enemy," Xack tucked away the radio into his pant's pocket. "Focus on the recovery of the staff. Remember that your the stunner, Zeke's the shooter." He turned his attention to the rest of the team. "We have to wait for the recovery team to pick up the hostage."  
  
Asuka put her machine gun (still smoking) to her side and whined a little, "Why? Can't we just move on and find Kaji to get him out of this hellhole?"  
  
"No." Xack replied, "The noise caused by our weapons may attract further guards, so we need to wait patiently for the recovery team." He grinned and added something in an attempt to raise Asuka's spirits, "Heck. Maybe Yuri will send Kaji's squad over."  
  
Instead, Asuka frowned and yelled, "Is that your idea of a joke?!?!"  
  
Xack rolled his eyes and didn't reply.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okinawa  
  
Gerad swam through the bright shallows, repeating that news report he saw in his mind.  
  
@Flashback.com  
  
Time: 10:30 PM  
  
The Rerun Channel  
  
Click! Zwit!  
  
-le that OZ is fighting. We have live photos of the fight, the source came from one of our helicopters high above the scene at the time.  
  
Gerad: What the? This must be what Kensuke was peeved about.  
  
Snort!  
  
Gerad: ! *turns head* ... ... Oh phew, nothing but Toji snoring his head off.  
  
*turns attention back to TV*  
  
Idan in TV: *shows varying photos of the fight while talking* The battle that ensued between the Evangelions and the Various was catastrophic and has left several roads devestated. Authorities have yet to confirm whether they actually want to kill us all. I have my doubts, but I think that may not be so bad at all. *end photo show* *Idan pulls out a tape recorder* We have a recorded talk with a woman who claimed to be at the scene a little while before the battle. *Hits play on the tape recorder*  
  
Tape Recorder: I was just finishing some grocery shopping with my younger child when I saw a black and blue robot scrambling across the streets, I looked up and saw a white plane pursuing it. I don't know what happened next, I just froze in place, staring at the sight... That's when I saw the bomb dropping in. I thought I was going to die so I shut my eyes. I heard a large explosion but when I opened them again, the black and blue robot had taken the blow. I don't know how he did it but I thank him for doing that.  
  
Click! Zyuu!  
  
Gerad: *hangs head in thought* ...  
  
Log out Flashback.com  
  
Bump! "ow." Gerad crashed into a tall rock covered in barnacles while he was lost in thought. With his goggles cracked, he rose up to the surface and started swimming back to the beach.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The recovery team was even less equipped than Xack's group, consisting of only 2 Medics, 2 Guardian GIs, and 1 Mechanized Infantry. It was surprising enough for them to be able to make it through NERV to get Shigeru. Aoba was quickly taken outside to a waiting dropship and taken to the Various base for medical attention. Xack checked the area the infiltration team was in now and after declaring it clear in his mind, had everyone advance forward to retrieve the next person.  
  
"Our sensors are being blocked off, the only way we'll find the rest of NERV's people is if we split up and go in seperate directions." Zain suggested.  
  
"Good idea, we're at an intersection anyway. X, arm the Stun Grenade, take Asuka, Zeke, and Giado (one of the Dark Templar), then head in the direction of your choice." Xack arranged the groups with complaints coming from Asuka about sticking 'perverted' Shinji with Wondergirl. It ended with a quick slap to the head from Zeke, knocking her for a loop long enough to drag her to the right corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Checking back on Yuri...  
  
The Brute production was brought to a halt since all the Barracks were destroyed in the Various assault.  
  
Yuri himself was back in the bridge still hacking, this time with the cooperation of Ritsuko and Hyuga as well as most of the NERV operators. "That's it! Almost there..." *BEEP! Access denied* "GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why won't this thing open?!"  
  
Yuri slammed the keyboard in frustration and ordered his 'minions' to continue work on cracking the code whle he goes to attend to the intruders 'himself'.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We'll take it from here X." Two more NERV members were knocked out (Misato and Gendo), and taken outside to the waiting transports. Getting them knocked out was extremely difficult as they were two groups combined. Consisting of 4 Brutes, 3 Initiates and 1 Virus apiece, Giado did most of the work with his Warp Blade and cloaking ability.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. Ok troops, lets keep moving." X pointed toward a door that was broken down, but the lights within the room had been turned off. Asuka remembered what room that was, but didn't tell anybody as a revenge for the smack in the head.  
  
Their feet entered the doorway slowly, one by one, barely making a sound along the metal. Giado started feeling around for a fuse box or a switch, then fell in the LCL. Splash! "HEY! What is this?! Splutter!" X quickly picked him out of LCL and Giado asked what this place was. Asuka piped up, "Glad you asked, this is an Evangelion cage. Used to hold one of the... worse EVAs."  
  
"How is it worse? Aren't they all the same besides the design and color scheme?" asked X.  
  
"Unit 00, the orange, is a prototype. Unit 01, the purple, is a test type. While my Unit 02 is the production model, which makes it the first true Evangelion, the first to be suited for combat." explained Asuka emphasizing 'my' and 'true'.  
  
X did an anime sweatdrop and muttered"Like Mobile Suits and Zoids I guess..." The blue reploid began to speak again, "Where are the lights anyway?" Then at the end of his question, the lights snapped on, revealing the cage area. The group was standing on the umbilical bridge. The LCL was still slightly rippling from Giado's falling, aside from that everything seemed quite tranquil until the next few seconds passed.  
  
"Does anyonelse hear a buzzing noise?" asked X. Indeed there was a buzzing noise, it became louder, it was coming closer. Another raft appeared, spraying the LCL from the back all along the way. Zeke squinted his eyes in an attempt to see the occupants in vain, for despite his possession of extra Lockdown energy, he did not posess his brother's talent with ocular implants.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei shot in sync with Shinji as they helped gun down waves of Initiates, the psychic bastards were coming in waves, each one tougher than the last. Brutes were beginning to replace their fallen comrades thus making the battle even more bullet-consuming. Many bodies lay on the transport belt, creating a hill of corpses, several had fallen into the mechanical abyss at the sides. "Xa-Xa-Xack." stammered Shinji patting his holster assigned to him.  
  
"What is it Ikari?" growled Xack who was firing a bullet right at a Brute's head, taking it out.  
  
"I'm out of ammo."  
  
"As am I."  
  
Xack quickly tossed 2 ammo packs for them then yelled, "Protect the children whilst they reload!" As Xack cried out the order, he ripped off the sticky up items on his back and they transformed into a pair of Gauss rifles! In Xack's opinion he liked to call them 'Ass-haul Rifles'. He swiftly took down several Brutes and Initiates with them as he had applied Protoss technology with it.  
  
Zain changed to an upgraded C-10 Canister Rifle, pulling off several high power shots at a slightly faster rate. Eventually all the Initiates and Brutes were taken care of and the only obstacle left was to cross the sea of bodies. "Crap. This many troops..." Zain commented. "We must advance quickly Xack, to avoid any further- Yowch!" A bullet struck the Ghost's gun flinging it off the edge. "Just great... We had to fight on a conveynor belt..."  
  
Xack looked around for the assailant and saw a Marine clad figure standing on top of a pile of Brutes at the end where they entered of the disabled belt. "Jim? ... Get the tranquilizers ready!" Zain scrambled for his other gun. "Shinji! I need you to back up Zain while I reload!"  
  
"Uh- Hai. Musn't run away..."  
  
Xack pulled out several ammo clips for his rifles, as he reloaded he suddenly gripped his head in pain and thought to himself, {That last Initiate must have tried to attack my head... I hope Ikari and Ayanami are good enough to take down Raynor...}  
  
Shinji ran over to Zain's front and readied his firearm, Rei did the same. The young Ikari felt more confident with Rei at his side with an exact same handgun, he steadied his own position with "Musn't run away, musn't run away." Checking his current clip and magazine of his gun he found only one bullet within the ammo chamber, if he was gonna shoot, it had to count.  
  
The zombified Terran General was still in the same position when he had fired, he just stood there with the glazed eyes of mind-control, then his arm began to move shifting it's crosshairs to target Rei now. Without thinking, Shinji fired his last bullet the same time Jim did, Rei fired at the same time as well. Rei's bullet was directly parrellel to Raynor's bullet and both reflected off each other, sending them in diagonal directions upwards. Ikari's bullet was going at the same rate the albino's was, so as Ayanami's bullet connected with the Marine's, Shinji's continued to sail at Jim's gun and knock it out of his hands. By then, Zain was ready to unload a tranquilizer into Raynor.  
  
Thump! He tumbled down the pile of Brutes, onto the floor and just breathed. Xack congratualated Shinji and Rei on a great shot, then contacted a recovery team via crackling like hell radio. **We have Jim Raynor under control, send Recov. Unit 3 for this job... What? Good news? ... ... ... That's excellent news, well, for Shinji and Rei anyway. I'll tell them right away.** Xack acted beyond the age he was, this was why MOST of the Various respected him despite the fact that he was practically the youngest member of the group clocking in at 14. This didn't prevent him from holding back a big grin in telling Ikari and Ayanami that Gendo and Misato had been recovered by X's team. Shinji smiled briefly and Ayanami flashed a grin at the news and took their time to reload their weapons.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! That raft's engine buzzed as it was still on the approach, but as an unshaven face came into the light Asuka waved both of her arms at the guy that was at the front of the raft and yelled at the top of her lungs, "KAJI-SAN! OVER HERE!!!" She was practically jumping in that red plug suit.  
  
Zeke clamped a hand over her mouth, removed it and asked, "What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Asuka slapped Zeke across the face and barked, "Can't I be glad that Kaji- san's here?"  
  
Zeke didn't bother to attend to the red mark and bit back (verbally), "'Kaji-san' is being controled, do you see the look in his eyes???"  
  
"He's the same Kaji he's always been!"  
  
Giado's wielded his Warp Blades as the raft was almost upon them, "Asuka, Zeke, I suggest you prepare your weapons as the enemy is now upon us." The raft's other occupants were now visable, they consisted of Maya, Kozo, and some Male operator operating the motor.  
  
The people didn't step out of the raft, they merely sat with their blank faces and guns.  
  
"They aren't attacking? I expect them to be lobbing a grenade at us or at least have an ambush set up..." Zeke warily approached the raft with his gun poised to strike. Asuka ran past the Ghost and lept onto the raft.  
  
"What are you doing?! You could get killed!" yelled Zeke.  
  
"There is no need to worry, see? They aren't even moving!" Soryuu pointed at Kaji who was still in the same position he arrived in, sniper rifle just pointing at space. His companions on the raft were also in the same stature as well. It was as if they were statues... X hurriedly fired a Stun Grenade into the raft, (X had followed a technicality from the law of robotics, according to it, robots (or reploid) are not allowed to harm humans, that doesn't mean that they aren't able to disarm, freeze, trip, hit them with a water balloon, etc.) where Kaji, Maya, Kozo, and the operator all held sniper rifles to be fired on someone's command. The grenade exploded in a shower of blue light and golden thunder, the NERV staff suddenly raised their hands and shielded the brightness, Asuka was left seeing spots. That didn't protect them from the stun part of the weapon.  
  
Zeke hurriedly carried Asuka's frozen body out of the craft after the light and sparks faded.  
  
"Impressive display of preservation Megaman X, disobeying one of the rules of robotics. Your creator would be very ashamed of you." A voice sounded out of nowhere. Then a blur formed as Yuri teleported in next to the raft.  
  
Everyone stared at the impossible appearance of Yuri, even with his tremendous psychic powers, there was no way he could teleport like that.  
  
"Harm can help sometimes rather than hurt, Yuri..." X angrily said as he swiveled his buster's direction to Yuri.  
  
Yuri merely chuckled, "That's what's wrong with you Various. You focus on the life, not the death of the enemy... X, you can't help but be one of the many pacifists, fighting for mortal lives of enemy and ally alike."  
  
X frowned, "When I began fighting, I wanted peace for reploids and humans. A peace in which they could cooperate together. When I met the Various and got to know Xack's side of peace, I saw people that many thought impossible. So many worlds caught in combat and war, the conflicts already among them were bad enough. But to be ignited even further by OZ... It's just too much."  
  
Yuri chuckled again, this time it was building to a laugh, "These conflicts are nothing but the termination of some opposition. If you Various would stop fighting us, the utopia we sought would already be built."  
  
"Utopia for who?!" X advanced on Yuri, buster pointing right at his head. "Is this 'utopia' for yourself? Or for all? Is it built in OZ's image or the people's?" energy began to gather round X, slowly turning light blue, then yellow, energy rippled around him as flashes of green and blue ignited as he charged his buster, still pointing at Yuri's head.  
  
"The utopia will be compiled of all opinions of the people, including you. Those opinions will form the ideal, the ideal worlds of no war or battles."  
  
"All you'll end up doing is creating a peace that has to be controled by Mobile Suits pointing lasers at innocents!"  
  
Again, Yuri chuckled, "Hm hm hm." then it built, "Heh heh heh heh heh heh... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You believe that! You believe that poor excuse for a commander?"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" X let loose the charged buster shot into Yuri's head, the head vaporized in an instant (!).  
  
So did every other body part of Yuri.  
  
"Wuh?" Yuri appeared behind X and kicked him down to the floor. "Where did you come from!" X was completely caught off guard by Yuri by his sudden disappearing act. X fired several basic shots at Yuri, and just like the last shot, Yuri vaporized. This time Yuri appeared in front of Giado and gave the Dark Templar a swift blow to the head, Giado briefly groaned before falling to the floor unconsious. "Banded together you make a formidable foe, but apart you can't even block a simple punch." Asuka just came out of paralysis to hear that last phrase.  
  
"You're the one that tried to control my brain!" Asuka slowly regained control of her mobile functions as she tried to stand up.  
  
"Ah, the young girl of that impressive red... Evangelion was it?"  
  
X sought to aim his buster at Yuri again but held back just in case of the possibility that he would hit Asuka. Zeke was slowly edging away from Yuri, guns at his sides.  
  
"You bet! My name is Asuka Langley Soryuu, and you had better treat me with respect!"  
  
"Of course young lady, OZ sees your potential as well as I. When my double attacked you, I was unaware of the situation. My other doubles are crawling around this complex, I had to resort to controling people for troops. I'm sorry if it has caused you any trouble."  
  
"Don't listen to him Asuka!" Zeke yelled. "He will only bring you to his-"  
  
"Silence fool!" Zeke's body went limp and his eyes glazed over, his body floated and was smashed against the wall, he fell to the ground near the door. The Ghost was still breathing, but he was paralyzed. Yuri proceeded to dissapear again to the front of X and stamped his foot on the reploid's head, knocking him out. "Now Soryuu, you have two options." Yuri still had his foot on X's head. "One: Join OZ and retaliate against the tyrannical Various group, or Two: suffer the same fate as that Ghost." He pointed to Zeke's body which now bled from the lip.  
  
"Can I even trust you?" retorted Asuka.  
  
"What is there not to trust?" Yuri advanced on the red-head holding out his hand in a handshake gesture. His other hand was now behind his back fingering a black handle.  
  
Asuka's right hand lay on the machine gun strapped to her side, ready to be pulled out for firing...  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
One of them collapsed in a heap from several bullets...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Xack, our sensors just came back. It detects a massive amount of lifeforms in the next area. 4 Yuri signatures are in there, most definitely Clones. One of the Yuri signatures is moving around to each human signature." Zain was looking over the now blipping device. "The majority of the signatures are human, so their likely to be NERV staff."  
  
Xack sighed in frustration, not only because of the enormous amount of innocents but also because he was trying to hack into, likely, the only door Yuri HADN'T broken down. It was apparent that Yuri somehow snagged the NERV IDs of the employees and pilots (on a visit to the shower room). So far, kicking the door down was now the only logical option. That, and bring backup.  
  
"Agh, &@!*#^$%&:(|. Get X's group and Tanya's squad from base down here." ordered the twitchy eyed commander.  
  
Zain had rarely heard Xack swear like this, in fact, he had never heard him swear once. He recovered speedily from the swearing and stated, "Sir, with all due honesty, we can take those Clones in just 3 seconds! Why get backup?"  
  
"I have a suspicion that the Clone is handing out guns in case we come in. Any intruder goes in and they get turned to swiss cheese. That's why we need backup. Even if I activate the Plasma Shield, it won't hold out for long..." Xack picked the walkie-talkie from his pocket and flicked the on/off switch. "Eh?" Click click click click. "First our sensors bust then come back. Now our communications has been cut." He put it away and turned to the Dark Templar in his group, "Kyuavo, (Key-u-ah-vo) can you go and find X's unit?"  
  
A scaled body in black and blue garb materialized next to Rei and accepted the command, Xack turned to the 2 second younger Ghost brother, "Zain, Kyuavo will require the location of X's unit to find them." Xack stated.  
  
Zain pressed a zoom out button on the sensor, "Ok. Kyuavo, take the sensor and follow the blue blip." Several turquiose ripples issued from the dot on the edge of the screen. The silent DT nodded and became a clear entity once again. You could just see the traces heading down a corridor with a floating item in where his hands should be.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A body lay on the umbilical bridge of Unit 00, 4 bullet holes were visible on the not dead husk. One in the left leg, one in the right forearm, the other two found themselves in each shoulder. Blood trickled onto the floor and made it's way to the edge, it hadn't contaminated the LCL yet, but it was on the verge of doing so.  
  
The one left standing's gun smoked, the person calmly reloaded the weapon and blew the smoke away. A grin sprouted from the face.  
  
Kyuavo just arrived as well. He was in the observing area and noticed the two people, both visible in the light. The Dark Templar's eyes flashed for a moment in saying, "Holy crap..."  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


End file.
